Theory That Got Me Married
by Roxie567
Summary: AU story. Lucas and Peyton are both kids of divorce parents and ever since Lucas moved into town they can't stand each other. But then, they parents got engage. Lucas has interesting idea how to solve that problem... I suck at summaries,give story a try
1. Only One Life

A/N: This is my first Leyton story on fan and I really like them together, so I hope you will like how I wrote there characters. This AU story in which both Peyton and Lucas are kids of divorce parents. Lucas' father is Dan Scott and he's good guy in this story. Peyton's mom is Anna Harper and if you want you can imagine her as women who played Ellie in season 3. I believe everything is pretty clear, but if you have any question, feel free to ask.

I got this idea one day, when I saw Jemi story on YouTube. So idea is from there, but if you saw it. You should now my story will be different. Anyway reviews would be great, cause I never wrote LP before and I want to know what you think.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 **ONLY ONE LIFE**

"Okay, sweetie. That's it. I'm gonna go now." Anna Harper was amazing in what she do, she owned famous art gallery in Tree Hill and because of it she travelled a lot.

But because she was a mother she managed to always bring her 16 year old daughter Peyton with her, only this time it didn't worked out. She had to leave for Las Vegas and spend 2 weeks there, but it was September and school already started so Peyton coudn't come with. That's why Peyton called her ex husband Larry who lived in Charleston now to spend some time with there daughter while she's away.

"Everything's gonna be okay mom. Just go." Peyton smiled it was a bit annoying how hard time her mom had letting it go.

"Hi, Anna. Peyton sweethert, it's so good to see you." Larry hugged his daughter. He haven't seen her in a month.

"Where have you been?I have to go, take good care of her." Anna asked "I'm sorry I meet Deb in town and we started talking..." Larry said

"Bye mom. And bring me something from Vegas." Peyton smiled and closed the front door. She was positive cab driver had nervous break down waiting for her mother.

"Why are we moving again? And why in hell couldn't I stand in Iowa? I love Iowa, thank you very much." Lucas crossed his arms sitting in the passegner seat next to his father.

"I'm sorry son, but it has to be this way. Cohen Motors offered me..." Dan Scott was successful business men and his company just gave him better job.

Bigger house, higher earnings, everything he worked hard during many years. There was only one little problem, new dealership that he runs now was in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Far away from Iowa, state were his son was born and raised. He knew his son is annoyed by explanation he heard before. "Plus, this town isn't so bad. I went to college here."

Lucas rolled his eyes as his father pulled over. "This is it, my boy. Our new home." Dan smiled looking at the house, his former assistant Alexis really did great job with buying this house.

"Maybe your new home. My home is in Iowa." Lucas bitterly responded taking luggage out of the car. Ignoring Luke's comment Dan said.

"Alexis bought house with furniture and everything, wanna be first one to check it out?" Dan unlocked the front door. Lucas walked in, he hate to admit it but he liked this house a lot.

He walked up stairs and check out his home. He liked it, it was obvious Alexis's son Bruce was one of his best friends, Alexis made a room that totally fit him. Dan showed up on the door frame just when Lucas sat on the bed. "So whatcha think? Better then the old one, huh?" Dan smiled, unlike his son, he liked this change

"It's okay, I guess." Lucas hide his joy "Alexis didn't tell me anything about this view." Dan commented walking closer to the window

Lucas fallowed him, just to check what kind of view is it. He could see every detail in the room of person how lived in the house next to him. "This is a bit stalkerish." Dan smiled

"Anyway, I'm gonna go down, talk to Mr. Cohen and everything." Dan left his son's room. Lucas still stared into house next door.

"What do you say sweetie, Chinese food?" Long trip to Tree Hill can really make person hungry. "Yeah, dad, no problem. Let me just change." Peyton walked upstairs

Lucas said walls pained in red, big bed and amazing music collection. He wondered who this person is and is it the same kind of music that he/she listens too. No one of his friends back in Iowa listened to music he did, but he still spend his time with them. He wasn't really popular at Iowa High where he went, even thought he had sport talent just like his father. He was always too scared to try out. But, he made a decision, now that he has to live in Tree Hill. He will try out.

Peyton walked in and get rid of her top, she didn't even noticed there's a guy looking at her black bra from other house. She picked out dark blue shirt she liked to wear and fixed her hair, only then she saw unfamiliar boy staring at her. She was very handsome and her own age, but he was unfamiliar dude starring at her. She grabbed the paper, that she had near her bed in case idea for her next drawing comes in her sleep. She took pencil and wrote._ How much did you see?_

After he read her note, she saw him searching for something that he can wrote on. He find notebook and wrote something down. When he picked it up, he wrote._ You in your bra. You have amazing body. _She was speechless, no boy ever saw her in her bra. Ever.

_I hate you._ She wrote and showed him and after that she left her room. Why in hell did Lively's moved to Florida? She suddenly loved that old couple, they weren't noisy tall blond...guy.

"Everything okay, sweetheart?" Even do her parents divorced when she was 11, both Anna and Larry knew her daughter pretty well and right now. Larry saw she's upset.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Can we just go? Please." Peyton took her keys and walked outside. Larry ran after her.

Lucas went downstairs to share his story with Dan, but when he came into kitchen. It looked like his father has story to tell him. "Lucas....I have to go in Las Vegas to meet with Mr. Cohen."

---

"Peyton your bus is here." Monday morning, she hated that day of week. There's nothing that can make her happy on Monday. She's what her friend Haley likes to say broody.

"Okay dad. See you later." She kissed Larry's cheek and walked outside. She put her headphones on and let Tegan and Sara song play.

"Hey," She heard someone say as they swiped her headphones off her ear. "What the hell?" she asked turning around to see boy next door grinning at her.

"Touchy." He joked handing them back to her. "Jerk." she mumbled as she pressed stop on her iPod

"Is this seat taken?" Lucas asked only familiar girl on school bus and even she hated him. "If you ask, then it is." Peyton said

"Cool." Lucas seats next to her anyways "I'm Lucas." Lucas gives her his hand so they could shake

"And I'm annoyed." Peyton smiles at him. Bus stops and Haley walks in with few other kids. "Hey Peyt you will never believe...."

Then she noticed unfamiliar guy sitting on her regular spot. "Who are you?" Haley sits in front of Lucas and Peyton, next to Skills

"Oh I'm Lucas, I'm new here. Sorry, I didn't know you sit here." Lucas kindly smiles to Haley. Peyton rolls her eyes.

"It's alright. I'm Haley by the way." the two shake hands "And I see you already meet Peyton."

"Yeah," Lucas looks at Peyton as bus stops "I kinda saw what she has to offer." Lucas smirks

Peyton gets up and starts walking, she hits Lucas' leg as hard as she can. "Sorry." she gives him a fake smile and walks away

---

"Ugh. I hate that guy." Peyton stops by Haley's locker. She is so annoyed by new kid that happens to be on half of her classes.

"Peyt, he's only here for a day. How can you hate him that much?" Haley asks "Plus, he seams kind of nice."

Peyton gives her the look. "Sorry." Haley raised her hands giving up on trying to make Lucas look good in front of Peyton

"Hey, my girl next door." Lucas shows up next to girls "Do not call me yours." Peyton worn him

"Anything mine on you will be MY punch into YOUR face, got it?"

---

Next morning, she was annoyed to see him walking outside of his house. "Hey." He kindly smiled as they entered the school bus.

"Hey." Peyton responded looking at her biology notebook. She sat on her regular place.

First thing she had that morning is biology and when she walked into classroom, Mrs. Walker was already giving a speech. "This is how you'll be sitting from now on."

Papers with names where already there, she found her spot pretty soon. When she put her textbook on desk, Lucas showed up.

"Well beautiful I'm glad you are sitting next to me." Lucas sits down next to her. Just my luck, Peyton thinks.

"Must be faith." Peyton said sarcastically "Must be." Lucas smiled, ignoring her sarcasm

He leans in closer to her "You smell really good." he says with a wink

"What are you doing?" she said surprised

"Sorry, but I really like you." he admits

"Well like me from far." she said

"Hey, there's only one life you know." he responded

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Something From Vegas

A/N: Thank you all from kind reviews. I means a lot. Some of you add this story to there favorites, that's huge compliment. I hope I won't disappiont you. I'm using fan for the first time so there are still things I need to figure out. Hope this works. Reviews would be really nice. So if you read it, please review....

* * *

CHAPTER 2 **SOMETHING FROM VEGAS **

"Face it dad, stake is only thing you can make." Peyton laughed as Larry Sawyer gave her stake third time that week

"Lucky for you, just few more hours and your mom is here." Larry smiled "And as far as I know, you like my stake."

"You're lucky I am." Peyton smiled and started eating lunch

Lucas was sitting in chair, airport was pretty crowded on Saturday. His father's plane should land in 20 minutes, but he was sure he will wait longer then that. Lucas thinks about first week in Tree Hill. It wasn't bad after all. He found friends, he joined Tree Hill Ravens and he found Peyton beautiful. But she seamed to dislike him very much, so in just few days, they because famous for not liking each other. Hot and cold, he would say.

He was kinda sad that she doesn't seam to like him, not even a little. But he hide it pretty well, having smart comments on her statements and sitting next to her in a bus, even do she told him to move. _Plane 2104 from Las Vegas landed._ Voice from speakers stopped his daydreaming about blond girl. That was pretty soon, he thought.

His father was almost last person to show up, but what surprised young boy was his hand around some women shoulder. Dan noticed his son and walked to him."Lucas, it's good to see you." Dan smiled, but Lucas didn't look at his father much. He started judging women standing next to Dan.

She had blond hair and green eyes, she wasn't wearing a suit or anything similar. She was in jeans and blue tee shirt actually. So, she wasn't from Cohen Motors. Then who is she?

"So, this is Lucas. He's exactly what you told me." Blond women smiled "Who's this?" Lucas looked at his father's brown eyes again.

"This is Anna, my fiance." Dan said waiting for Lucas' reaction

"Excuse me?" Lucas rasied his eye brow and his tone. This wasn't something Lucas expected, though...Hell, I didn't even crossed him mind. He looks at women's left hand. There's a ring. RING! He almost chocked. He was positive, things like that don't happen. But he was there...he just heard his father came back from regular business trip with fiance hatched to his hip.

"I know it seams sudden Lucas..." Anna expected to see shock on young boy's face

"Ya think?"

"Remember how I told you I went in college in Tree Hill." Dan asked, Lucas nodded his head "Well, Anna is from Tree Hill. We meet there and dated for 3 years, then I moved away and met your mother."

"You guys are going to get married?"

"Yes, we will." Dan responded and Lucas saw he was proud. But he didn't like change...he still wanted to move back to Iowa. Regardless on Peyton or not. This was pure disaster.

"Oh, before I forgot. Anna has a daughter." Just when he thought things can't get any worse "She's around your age."

---

"Mom! I missed you." When she opened the front door and saw her mother sanding there, Peyton ran and hugged her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, sweetie. Did you had good time with dad?" Anna asked as she closed the front door behind her

"Yeah. We were just playing Guitar Hero." Peyton smiled. Her mother and her walked into living room, where Larry was sitting on the couch.

"Sweetheart." Anna looked at Peyton "Could you leave your father and I alone for second?"

Peyton found this kinda a weird, but she nodded her head and went upstairs anyway. Her parents knew each other since they where 21 and they got married when they where 25 after couple of months as a couple. They had her soon after that. Once they realized they don't work as couple anymore, they divorced, but remined friends. Some friends Peyton had and which parents where split too where jealous of good friendship her mother and father shared.

Peyton let one of her favorite 80's songs Jamie's Crying by Van Halen play and she sat on her bed. Her eyes ran away on room she had perfect view too. It's not that she likes him, she's just curious. He's sitting on bed. In a bit of worn out jeans, but they fit him perfectly and in simple black T-shirt. His hair is wonderful and she wondered what it feels like to run your hair threw it. No, wait, what was that? She stopped thinking about him. He was sitting on his bed and grown man, tall with black hair was there too. They where talking.

"I don't understand why you're getting so mad about this." Dan said

"Of course you don't understand!I bet my grandma didn't came from buisness trip with new men in her life, now did she?!" Lucas started yelling, even though he wasn't 100% on what he's angry really. "You know what?!" he stood up

"I'm going to call her right now!" Lucas grabbed his cell phone from his desk "I'll tell her, her son poped the question to some chick from college that he doesn't even know!"

"I know Anna. It'll work out!" Dan yelled back, Anna told him kids might be upset and he knew this was normal reaction.

"How in hell do you know? People change!" Lucas jelled and he was so mad he has to explain this. Wasn't it obvious that marrying old love after 2 weeks reunion was...He stopped and thought about it. Romantic?

"What's going on, Annie?" Larry asked as his ex wife sit beside him. "I'm in a relationship." Anna figured she should start easy "That's good."

Larry smiled kindly. "How come you haven't told me before?" He asked. They talked about each other lives sometimes, and love wasn't topic they avoid.

"It's fresh. 2 weeks." Anna smiled

"Oh."

"And he asked me to marry him."

"Oh!"

"And I said yes." Anna showed him his left hand where there was gorgeous ring

"Oh." Larry couldn't find anything better in his vocabulary

"Really? You can't do better then oh?" Anna crossed her arms

"Double oh?!" Larry raised his eye brow

No, it's silly to think about this as romantic or cute. That's for chicks, Lucas started dailing the number. When we was about to press third number his father grabbed the phone.

"Don't Luke, don't call my mom, okay?" Dan told him

Lucas studied his father's face carefully. Then he smirked, he kind of knew why his father didn't like this idea. "Are you afraid of grandma?"

"A little."

---

Later that evening, Larry went back to Charleston. Now, Peyton and Anna where eating dinner like they usually do, just two of them. Anna took deep breathe, in a way this will be very hard to say. In very long time, it has been just two of them and now. Now she fall in love again, how will Peyton react? Anna put her glass down and said.

"Peyton sweetheart, I got engaged." For Peyton this was rain in the middle of sunny day. Her mom was single for quite some time and now she's getting married? Since when?

Anna saw Peyton is too surprised to say anything. "He's a good men Peyton. We dated while he was in Tree Hill for college. I invited him and his son on dinner tonight."

Son? Now, there's a son too. Some little annoying brat is just what she needed. When she was about to comment on sudden apperince of her mother's love life. Someone ringed the doorbell. Anna got up and opened the front door. Peyton didn't fallow her with much joy. If she only knew what's coming.

"Hey, Dan." Anna smiled. Dan gave her quick kiss on lips and Lucas already felt like throwing up. Then he gave her bottle of wine. Lucas was worried this was house next door, Peyton lived next door and he only saw her with adult men that she looked a lot like in a mall once. He figured Anna is her aunt or family friend or something.

"Honey, this is Dan and this is his son Lucas." Peyton first saw tall men that seamed nice. But then boy she hates a lot showed up behind his back.

"YOU?!" This had to be some universal joke. Her mother DID NOT just got engaged to men that made Lucas.

"YOU?!" He didn't understood how he didn't see it before. Peyton had Anna's hair and eyes. Looks like, he refused to believe that there's a chance she'll be his step-sister.

"Oh nice, you two know each other." Anna smiled. She had no idea what these two had under ''knowing''.

"I tell you to bring me something from Vegas and you bring me THIS?!" Peyton jelled


	3. Wanna Get Married?

A/N: Hey, people. I'm really happy withh all the kind reviews I read about this fic. Thank you. I'm honestly surprised no one had negavite commentar or criticism. If you see anything wrong from spelling/grammar mistake to the fact that you hated/disliked some chapter or whole story feel free to tell me. Constructive criticism is what makes a better , I don't wanna be boring, but...I'm trying to write funny story as you saw by genre; it is romance/humor. So if you want, you can tell me which jokes where funny which weren't. I know I write smaller novel in every author's note, especially this one. But I hope you'll keep up with me.

And you know what they say save a tree, read a fan fic.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 **WANNA GET MARRIED?**

"You don't look happy about this." Lucas said to Peyton as they sit down. Dinner was about to be served.

"Wow. High school student slash mind-reader." Peyton said

"Well when you're good, you're good. " Lucas smiled

Peyton rolled her eyes. She took nice bottle of wine from table and filled in her way to empty glass. She took glass and quickly let alcohol fill her organism. She saw Dan's look wasn't approving under age girl drinking, she knew Lucas probably admires her cause she just drank whole glass of red wine in front of his father. Something he was too afraid to do, just like any other boy who only drinks on parties while house owners parents are out of town. Anna Sawyer walked back in, carrying there dinner.

"I hope you all like it." Anna smiled. She put her blond hair behind her ear and sat down. She had no idea she broke discomfort silence in the room where Peyton was sitting with Scott boys.

---

"What do you say, Lucas?" Dan took his jacket of once they walked into there house

"Anna is nice. With Peyton...I have problem with." Lucas said honestly. It's not that he didn't like this girl, cause he did a lot. She was sarcastic, she used irony in real time, she didn't let boys or anyone really change her. That was brave for girl that is 16. He was 16 and he cared what other people think, he wanted them to like him. She didn't care. He liked that so much about her.

But just idea of him being his step-sister. That would be terrible. He didn't like her in sister kind of way.

---

"So, what do you say? Lucas seams like nice young men." Anna commented picking up plates from table.

"Please..." Peyton rolled her eyes, annoyed by this a bit. She picked Lucas' and her plate and fallowed her mother in the kitchen. Once she put them in same old silver sink, she saw her mother studying her. She still wanted to know what she thinks about Dan. About Lucas. About both of them.

"Dan's okay, I guess, what the hell do I know. I know him for..." Peyton looked at clock n the wall. Her mother made it one weekend when she was bored. "Hour and a half. I had dates longer then that."

She crossed her arms. "Fine, Lucas then. You know him from a week, right?" Anna looked into her daughter "What's wrong with him?"

"He talks back, ma." Peyton confessed. But Anna needed better explainion. "I'm Peyton Sawyer, the one with sarcastic comments. And people I go to school with, well most of them doesn't say anything back. Rare laugh, but those are the ones that understand my humor, like Hales for example. I never knew anyone who talks back and has something to say."

"Well, maybe you found someone that gets, you know." Anna smiled

"You don't know anything about life mama." Peyton laughed how ridicouls this idea sounded. "Anyway, I should go to bed. Mr. Rose plans to talk about how Chinese people build whole wall cause people from Mongolia where really sucky neighbours."

She left her mother in the kitchen, but she came seconds later. "One the second thought, Chinese people aren't all that crazy. What do you say about wall? Scotts are really sucky neighbours."

---

"Hey Blondie. Did your biology homework?" Lucas asked sitting next to her

"You know what? I would told you to go screw yourself, but sad thing is...you probably would."

"Wanna help me?"

---

"Okay, Peyt something's going on." Haley sat down next to her best friend. She was wearing blue jeans and colorful vest.

"Everything's fine." Peyton lied as she started eating PB and J. Haley looked into Peyton's green eyes and she knew she's not fine. Peyton gave her her best fake smile. But for now, shorty, sweet girl that tutored others in her spare time dropped that topic.

"You know that boy you sit with you on bus, until your mom buys you car once you get into Brown and once Taylor finally gets a new car so I can get her Volvo?" Haley asked, reminded them why are they riding school bus once again. Haley was the youngest in the family and her family wasn't all that rich. She had to wait her turn.

"Lucas The Choke, I know." Peyton didn't like this boy's company. He and his stupid comments.

"He seal the deal with Rachel on second date." Haley told her fresh gossip. Peyton rolled her eyes "Who says seal the deal?"

Skills Taylor sat next to her on there regular spot in caffeteria. He was holding a yoghurt. "My brother." Haley responds like it's the most normal thing ever. Her and her older brothers, Peyton thought.

"Of course he does." Peyton mumbled. She felt Lucas' eyes on her, she was right about him. He was a choke, even worse. She looked him into his deep blue eyes and he haven't looked away. His looks got lower, on her shirt, on her chest. She almost choke when she realized he was undressing her with his eyes.

Rachel Gatina, with her wonderful red hair, long legs, beautiful face and easy way in, if you know what I mean was sitting next to him. And like any other attention whore, she was dying for his attention. But he was starring at her. Not many guys would do that.

Damn, why does he has to like Anna. Lucas was thinking about Dan. Why in hell did universe played with him like that? Anna Scott, it sucks. Finishing her lunch, Peyton thought. Skills, Fergie and Haley where talking about something but she didn't listen.

---

Day was coming to his end. Peyton was sitting on her bed in short white pants she had for very long time and where really worn out. She had Columbia University oversize T-shirt that used to belong to her cousin, but when he transform to Yale, he gave her the shirt. She was getting threw pages of issue of Rolling Stone. She was bored, she already read everything interesting in it.

Lucas got up on steps. He thought about what he's wearing. As much as he tried not to care, that much more he did. Jeans, like usual and orange T-shirt. Well, there's not time to change. But whatever he wore, her opinion about him won't be better. Even do he would never said it out loud, he enjoyed there interacting. She did too, but no matter what you did she would never tell you that's true.

"Hey." Lucas showed up on opened door of her bed room. She closed the magazine she was reading, probably thinking it's someone more interesting then boy next door that annoyed her. He stared into her long legs. It took his breathe away. The most beautiful pair of legs, he have ever seen. And there where some pretty girls in his former school, even in this one. So winning this category was very hard and she did it. Without even trying, without make up in oversize tee shirt and messy ponytail. Looking like that, she won every category.

"I'm busy." She picked up magazine again. Too bad for Lucas, looks like he haven't won any category in Peyton Sawyer's world.

"I was..." he stepped in. Her room looked even better now. "Actually, as you can see, I'm not busy." Peyton closed Rolling Stones once again. There eyes met. "It's just an euphemism for ''get the hell out of here.'' "

She was queen. And she didn't even know it. Or maybe she did. "You don't get it. Our parents are getting married. And how much I'm in 'do not get married dad it's stupid' club,"

"In that case Scott. Weaird as it sounds, we are in same club. Anna Scott sounds terrible." she informed him. Lucas looked threw her music collection. "But they will make us hung out, Sawyer. Stupid brother sister thing, I do not want."

He took on of her records. "Don't touch that." Peyton jumped of her bed, she was very sensitive about her records."NOFX. One of my favourite bends." Lucas smiled.

It was probably the first time she saw him smile ever since bra situation."Don't fake it, Lucas. You and I do not listen to same music. The Pierces, Fall Out Boy, Stereophonics..."

"Radiohead,Tegan and Sara, 30 Seconds To Mars." Lucas said. "I can't believe it." Peyton said

They sat on the bed next to each other without saying a word. Is it possible he's not what she thinks he is? Peyton kept asking herself same question over and over again. She lie back on her bed, and moments later he did the same.

They weren't talking but silence felt great. They probably spend hours just lying there. Then his voice broke harmony silence brought.

"You wanna get married?"


	4. Kiss The Bride

A/N: Hello there, everybody. I know last time there was a bit of a cliffhanger, so as soon as I found some spare time I diced to post new chapter. Don't hate me, this one ends kind of interesting too. Before anything else; TrueLoveAlwaysLP danke. :) Also, if you see any kind of mistakes or you dislike something, let me know. I don't wanna be annoying, but comment bigger then ''great chapter!'' or something like that, would be really amazing. If you ever wrote anything you know you like saying what people think about it, if not. Comments like ''great chapter'' are welcome too, lol. Save a tree and read a fanfic.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4 **KISS THE BRIDE**

"Come again?"

"We don't want our parents do get married right?" Lucas asked, Peyton nodded "Well, since they're not listening and I tried about every possible method to get my dad out of this marriage, why woudn't we get married?"

"First off all, you are annoying little jock. Sceond off all, you're stupid. What would us getting married change?"

"Them. They would realized just how much we hate idea of them married that even do we hate each other we got married just so they woudn't."

"Okay...no wait."

"Man, you are really determined girl, aren't you?"

"Irony, how nice. You see how I'm cracking up here?" Peyton crossed her didn't even smile at joke. "But how do I know this isn't some sort of a trick? What are you getting by doing this?"

"I get nothing. Maybe only my dad realizing how much of a mistake it is to make my life miserble and make you my step sister. We'll get annulment."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm young. When am I going to get married and then annul my marrige if not now."

"It's getting later, marry me tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem."

---

"This one is pretty too." Men in his 30's showed up with ring. Lucas was in huge dilemma, he was buying wedding rings and he had no idea which one would Peyton liked. He want everything to be perfect. Why does he care so much if they will get annulment?

He didn't want to think about it. "I'll go with classic ones." Lucas pointed to typical golden wedding rings. He tried out one on his left hand. Wow! This was really happening. Today he'll be married men. Somehow it was still a bit hard to believe. He took ring off.

"Is decision final?" During his years in buisness, men had many customers who needed hours to pick. "Yeah. Hope she'll like them."

"You haven't talked about rings with your bride?" He raised his eye brow. Lucas almost chocked, not really, we haven't even touched that topic. Seamed weird, even though it was truth.

"No, I did. But she changes her mind a lot." He lied, men nodded. "Gotta love her."

---

Peyton was standing in front of mirror. It was around 10 in the morning and it was sunny outside. Beautiful day to get married. She laughed at herself. She looked at the mirror. Only thing white in her closet was summer dress. She tried it on. Man, was she really about to do this?

"Sweetie," Anna showed up in Peyton's room "What are you doing? That's dress for summer. As much as you hate school, it's Sepmtember." Anna crossed her arms

"Nothing special mom. Nothing." I'm just about to married my future step brother. But she haven't said that out loud."Whatever honey. Haley is down stairs."

"Okay, mom." Peyton smiled to Anna. Then Anna left her daughter in summer dress and walked down stairs.

"Hey, Peyton." Haley walked in. She haven't commented on white dress yet. "What did you need?"

That morning, after breakfast Peyton called Haley, so her best friend would meet her. "Maid of honor." Peyton looked into Haley's eyes.

She bite her down lip, feeling nervous. In the same time, Haley opened her mouth. Did she clean her ears well this morning? "What?"

"You know how much I like me and my mom alone without boyfriends,husbands and other crap, right?" Peyton talked about that with Haley, she talked about everything with Haley.

"Yeah." Haley said shortly, waiting for the rest of story."Lucas feels the same about his dad and him. We thought, I mean, he thought if we get married they won't."

Peyton said hopping it was clear now. "You two are 16, you can't get married." Haley and her reasonble reasons. One of the many reasons Peyton loved her best friend. She never thought of that, she started dialing the number Lucas left on her night stand before he left. His cell phone number.

"Hello?" Lucas picked up, caller's ID was just unfamiliar number. But he was to busy looking at tuxedo, kind lady was showing him.

"Hey, dumbass. Plans are off." Peyton said. She tried to avoid the word wedding. "Why? If I can ask?" Lucas felt confused.

"Cause we need our parents to agree with marriage before we do it. I doubt we'll get there signture for this." Peyton said, Haley nodded her head.

"Oh, don't worry Blondie." Lucas did not worry about this."Don't call me Blondie." Peyton worn him.

"Does babe sounds better?" Lucas cover her eyes with her hand."No,no,no. Blondie is fine."

"I will get there agreement, don't worry." Lucas smiled.

"And how are planning on doing that, idiot?" One of the reasons Haley loved Peyton is that blond girl really knew how to talk back and insult people.

"Trust me. It's done. I'm awesome as that." Lucas teased again, this was so much fun. Peyton hunged up.

"I'm your maid of honor, Sawyer. Don't you worry about that honey. It's fun being a part of Lucas/Peyton comedy show." Haley smiled. They weren't realizing how entertianing they were.

"I'll get annulment afterwards. How does my wedding dress looks?" Peyton smiled as she showed to her summer white dress. "Casual." Haley laughed.

---

"You look great." Lucas said as he came to two girls that were waiting for him in front of church. He was looking at Peyton.

"Thanks." Haley smiled. Which cause Peyton to laugh. Anyhow, Haley did look great. She was wearing red casual dress (A/N:performing Halo at Tric dress) and her hair looked pretty that day.

"Did you get them to sign?" Peyton very curious about that. Lucas showed her the paper. She coudn't belive Anna and Dan's handwriting was on it. Haley peeked at paper too.

"Looks like you owe me 10 bucks." Haley smiled. Peyton opened her purse."Huh?" Lucas wasn't informed. "She lost a bet, believe her mom won't sign." Haley told him.

"You tricked them into signing didn't you?" Peyton asked as handeling Haley her 10 dollars.

Lucas took the paper back in his hand."You mean this isn't permisson to go on road trip to Charleston with school?" He said dissapointed. Girls laughed.

---

They where in the church. Peyton was sitting in the chair and Haley coudn't dicide which eyeshadow to someone knocked on the opened up, it was the groom.

"What's taking you so long?"

"Make up."

"She's already beautiful. What is it with women and always wanting fix what doesn't need fixing?"

"It makes us feel all warm inside."

"So does Scotch."

"I'll be done in 5 minutes, Scott."

---

"Do you Lucas Eugene Scott," Priest started his question when Haley give her a middle name isn't fun to carry around. "take Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer to be your beloved wife?"

Lucas looked deep into Peyton's eyes. Holding her hands. "I do." Peyton refused to smile, even though she wanted to. So she didn't.

"Do you Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your beloved husband?" Priest asked Peyton. "I do."

Lucas,Haley and the priest smiled. "I pronanouce you man and wife." He said "You may kiss the bride."

Haley bite her down lip. Lucas and Peyton froze. Kiss?

* * *

A/N: Anyone reading this story knows in this universe, Luke and Peyt are not all that crazy in love. So what would you like to happen? Kiss? No kiss?

I can make it both ways. So let me know. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.


	5. Right Behind You

A/N: Hello there, if you see any kind of mistakes or you dislike something, let me 's what I always say, isn't it? Well, I do meant it. I know I haven't said it before, but please don't steal my ideas. I worked hard on them. Anyhow, huge thank you for reading and review past chapter. Review this one also. And, could anyone let me know what beta reader means? Read, review and...

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5 **RIGHT BEHIND YOU**

Peyton is positive Lucas is not going to kiss her. We woudn't dare, would he? Her mind in a second, flys away and she seams to not have control over it. She remembers when he sat next to her on school bus even thought she told him as nice as possible to get out of her sight. She smiles as her movie plays the scene when she hit him in the leg. Lucas wants to kiss her, he thinks she would probably kill him if he does. Plus, he has a girlfriend. But still, there's something special about Peyton. He thinks of moment when she noticed him on his window and he could see her shocked and confused green eyes like it happened moment ago.

But he figures, she haven't killed him then. What can happen now? He leans in and kisses her. His right hands finds her warm cheek like they have done it million times again. He swears his lips on hers feel better then anything before. Butterflies in his stomach, chicks would say. But he woudn't,since he's not chick. He would say it feels...right.

Kiss took her breathe away literally. Peyton stands froze from shock. There's something he doesn't know about her. Once when they where four, Skills kissed her on cheek while they where playing in his backyard. His mom took a photo, she remembered Skills' and her mom said that is cute billion times. But that kiss on cheek in Skills' backyard was the closes boys lips ever came to her. Up until now. This was her first kiss.

Peyton slowly relaxed, he looked like he knew what he's doing so she let him. She was kissing him back and she enjoyed. They both did. Lucas pulled away, opening his eyes, making it real. He let his hand be on her soft cheek for another second trying to remember abosulety everything about this he let go. Peyton took a deep breathe, staring into his eyes that reminded her on ocean. Now, he will forever stay the boy who gave her first kiss. His eyes like ocean and his lips like honey. Suddenly she understood all love poetry she read as 13 year old girl in Haley's room.

"You got a little carried away, huh?" Haley commented holding bouquet. She knew this was Peyton's first kiss. She thought her best friend is probably first person who's first kiss was in church on her wedding day in 21th looked at priest, breaking the magic his eyes suddenly or maybe always had on her. This doesn't change anything. She whispered so quietly no one hears smiled, then she looked back at Lucas. "Yeah, save some for honeymoon." Haley cracked up and it took Peyton seconds to join her.

Lucas noticed priest is looking at him weirdly. He felt weird so he quickly made something up."Young girls and love, who would get them?" Even though he wanted to laugh too.

"Hales," Peyton turned to her best friend "since I have this now." She showed to her left hand where golden ring was."I figured I could put two more and it would look cool."

"And my mom woudn't ask why are have wedding ring on my hand." Peyton explained. Haley nodded,Lucas said."Great idea." Lucas relized his dad woudn't be thrilled with wedding ring either.

Peyton turned to face him."That kind of ideas are only kind of ideas I have, Scott." Annoyed, she turned back to Haley. But really all she wanted to do is stop thinking about the kiss.

"I don't have money." Haley shrug her shoulders helpless."I've credit card." Lucas connected to the conversation one more time.

Peyton turned around and smiled."Thanks, I'll take that." Peyton said and took credit card out of his hand. Then she put her hand around Haley and they started walking out side of church laughing.

"Hey, I'm going too." Lucas jelled and run to them."You sounded so scared, Scott." Haley told him, while Peyton kept laughing avoiding eye contact. And they walked out side of church laughing and talking. To strangers, they looked like childhood friends. In tuxedo, summer dress and cute outfit that was made for night events. But still, they looked like friends.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart." Peyton got noticed the moment she got into her house."Hey mom. What's up?" Peyton smiled.

"We are going to Dan on lunch. Would you care to change?" Anna asked."I have a lot of things to do. Save the planet, become a rockstar, won a Nobel prize. I very very busy." Peyton said and she tried to stay serious. Anna gave the doubtful look. Anna smiled, she knew her daughter. Her heart and soul.

Because Peyton was a lot like her. That's why Anna made the same serious expression Peyton had moment ago."Mothers of teenagers know why animals eat their young."

"I'll go get changed." Peyton said walking in the direction of her room. "Thought so, we are leaving in 10 minutes." Anna yelled after her.

Lucas and his father had a perfect timing, this time. Lucas just changed into something casual and sat in front of his computer when his father walked in. Lucas was happy he did have to explain tuxedo, cause he woudn't know how. And as far as wedding ring goes, Lucas had it on neckless, he had on his bare chest with shirt over it.

"Son, Anna and Peyton are going to have lunch with us." Dan said. Lucas looked threw window, Peyton was pulling the curtons. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, right? But as far as Lucas, Dan and timing go, good times where over. Cause unlike his wife, Luke didn't have Nobel prize to win or planet to save. His plans, sounded more like typical teenager.

"I already made plans with Rachel." Lucas told his father. But he knew what his father will , he bet being parent and doing things like that to your kid was fun.

"Cancel." Dan said and walked away. They know each other for long 16 years. Lucas dialed Rachel's number."Hay, hot stuff." Rachel had very seductive voice. Along with seductive legs, eyes, hair, smile and many other things. Lucas smiled.

"Look my dad planned this lunch with my step-mom and step-sister to be so I can't make it." Rachel was one of the rich Tree Hill's family. She had inside pool and she invited him over.

"It's fine, hottie. Just call me when you're finish." Rachel said. "You are the best." He said and hunged up. Well maybe second best.

* * *

"Oh hi,it's you." Few minutes later, Dan opened the door for Sawyer girls. "How are you doing?" Dan asked.

Peyton heard Lucas coming down the stairs. Damn it, she hoped he isn't home."We are fine. And hungry." Anna smiled.

"Would you like to come in?" Dan asked opening the door some more."Oh no, we love to stay out here on the heath." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Peyton sweetie, you go to room with Lucas.I'll help Dan finish the meal." Ugh, parents can be so bossy sometimes. She didn't even ask, Peyton thought.

"Do I have to?" Peyton made puppy face, but she forgot one small 's her father who falls for that. Not her mother.

"Yes." Anna said simply."Ha-ha." Lucas pointed at her and laughed as they made first few steps to the stairs. "Shut up." Peyton rolled her eyes

"Does that looks like improvement?" Dan asked Anna as they watched there kids going towards Luke's room."I woudn't say so."Anna crossed her arms watching them "But I'll keep you posted."

She lean in and whispered in Peyton's ear."You're so cute when you tell me to shut up." Lucas smirked. Peyton ignored him.

"Which one is your room?" Peyton asked. Lucas opened the doors for her."It looks smaller from my window." Peyton looked around as Lucas closed the door behind them. Lucas' room was nice and clean. Peyton kind of liked of. She sat on his bed."This bed is sooo comfortable." Peyton was amazed.

Peyton was almost lying on his bed when he responded. "So I been told." Lucas smirked. Peyton jumped off the bed.

"Eww."

"I was kidding." Lucas smiled. Peyton glared at him."I swear." Lucas could tell she wasn't sure.

"Have you ever done it in here?"

"Few times," Lucas ran his hand threw his hair counting the times in his head "but the sheets are clean. You have my word.I always change it the morning after."

"Eww."

"Let's just go watch TV, okay?" Lucas wanted to finish this topic soon. "Alright." Peyton sigh and left his was beige and Peyton liked it, even though her black leather sofa was so much cooler. But it's hard to be cooler then Sawyer's. They were both artistic, they had talent for drawing and matching thing. They were artist souls.

"Oh, fun." After few channels Lucas spotted on porn channel. Peyton's stomach turned, she quickly stole remote and swited to Lifetime. "This." Peyton said shortly and looked at tall beautiful blond women on the screen.

"We are watching other channel and I'm not arguing with you, Sawyer." Lucas took the remote and switched to channel that was showing before Peyton changed it. It was fun watching her discussed face. And she didn't even know it.

"Sawyer-Scott and you are arguing now." Movie on Lifetime was so much better than rated R movie.

"No I'm not!" Lucas pressed the button and rated R movie showed up once again.

"Yes you are!" Lifetime.

"This is not an argument." Rated R movie.

"Yes it is." Lifetime.

"No it's not!" Rated R movie.

"It is!" Peyton was trying to steal remote once again. That's when Dan and Anna walked in, lunch was probably over. Anna looked at the screen and saw something Lucas felt blushing for. Dan didn't feel all cool about it either. His son caught watching R rated stuff. Sure Anna would understand but still...Peyton didn't worry her mom will be shocked with plot of this movie.

"I don't get it why they call it rated for adult audience," Anna looked at Lucas and Dan "only ones that I saw watching those movies are teens."

Dan and Lucas, shared the same confused look. Peyton just wished for Earth to open and pull her deep down. As said before, Anna is very artisitc and unsual person.

"I'm guessing the meal is finished?" Scott's confused looks made Peyton blush. So she asked new question, changing the topic. "It is. Join us." Dan responded, Lucas quickly turn the TV off.

"You coming, Sawyer Scott?" Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear. "I'm right behind you, Eugene." Teasing is never ending thing, if you ask these two.

* * *

A/N: Hope it turned out what you thought it will be and I hope you had good time reading it. I'll have good time if you review. :)


	6. Let's Tell Jokes

CHAPTER 6 LET'S TELL JOKES

Next day, Skills drove Haley and Peyton to school. He was testing this car, his birthday is few weeks away and his mother thought this would be good idea. To rent a car and try what suits Skills the most. "Morning girls." They just buckeld there belts when he opened the door. "Morning Skills." Haley and Peyton replayed in same time.

"Okay, let's test this baby." Skills started the car. Haley gave Peyton the look. What's with boys and there special care of car she'll never know. "You wanna hear some music?"

"Sure." Peyton said shortly. She was reading Sheakspeare's sonnet she had to read for English. Her first period. Skills put CD in CD player as Haley was fixing her mascara. He pressed play just when Haley put mascara back to her school bag.

_Damn baby all I need is a lil bit  
A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that  
Get it crackin' in the club when you hear this shit  
Drop it like its hot, get to workin' that back  
Go shake that thang, yeah work that thang_

"What is that?" Haley was a girl who listened to Sheryl Crow. Not really hip hop. "50 Cent." Skills replayed driving them to school.

Haley pressed stop and it was quiet again."Well I'll give him dollar to shut up." Haley said. Peyton laughed.

---

Lucas was around long enough to notice that his music teacher, Mr. Harper always tells the same thing. The same story and has the same point. That morning he sat behind Jake and Nathan, his friends. "Did you watch Standford vs. Duke this weekend?" Lucas asked putting his bag down.

"Yeah, Duke killed it." Nathan smiled. His plan was to go to Duke, to gradute from Duke. Duke was his dream. "I agree." Jake said, thinking about the game. Not his future college, that's when Mr. Harper walked in.

He sat down and surprisingly, everybody were quiet. Well, to tell you the truth, half of them where sleeping, but still. Mr. Harper didn't notice. "You know..." He said, it sounded too familiar.

"He's going to tell it." Lucas told to Jake and Nathan. "Please, Harper don't tell it." Jake wishpeard.

"Did I ever tell you that story?" Mr. Harper, nice old man asked his students with a smile. Lucas almost felt like smiling back, but he won't do that mistake again. "I was..." Mr. Harper said.

"Aaand, he's telling it." Nate said.

Lucas pulled out his cell, he felt like texting Peyton. Sure, he shared French kiss with Rachel before class, but Peyton and him are nothing. Or they are something? What are they? He stopped stupid question in his head by texting.

Lucas:Hey, what's up? Harper is telling the story. I'm off to kill myself.  
Peyton: Sheakspeare's poems are up. Good luck with suicide mission.  
Lucas: U r not going to stop me.  
Peyton: Do I look crazy 2 u?

Lucas smiled. And that was it, he put cell in his pocket and tried to hide behind Jake, so he can sleep. "Good night, Luke." Nathan whispered, he was about to rewrite Jake's Spanish homework into his notebook. "Good night." He closed his eyes, at least until second period.

---

It has been several days. Things were normal, Peyton hunged out with her friends, while Lucas hunged out with his. But today, just when Peyton finished homework and Lucas got home from practice early cause it started to rain.

"We are going to Anna for some pizza." Dan walked into house jelling. Lucas picked up his jacket. He was okay with this idea, as long as he doesn't have to write annoying History , they where at Sawyer's. But Lucas haven't seen Peyton yet. Anna opened the door and let them in. "Be careful I'll get you!" Finally, Peyton's voice. It sounded like she's running down the stairs. But it wasn't her blond curls what he saw right away.

"You are getting slow, Peyton." Boy was probably 6 years old. He looked short for his age, his hair was light brown and his eyes were brown too. Then Lucas spotted his wife for few days, catching boy's waist, picking him up and spinning him around."I'll show you." Peyton said, she had smile on her face, she looked happy playing around.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked, Anna was first to answer.

"That's Jackson Russo." Anna explained "He's our neighbor from across the street. Today his parents went on a trip and left us in charge. Peyton and Jackson like spending time together."

"Let's tell jokes." Jackson said walking closer to where Lucas and Dan were standing.

"I'll go first." Anna smiled "What did one plate told another?"

Jackson was excited about answer. "What?"

"Lunch is on me." Anna replayed, Jackson laughed the loudest.

"I got a better one." Lucas says. Everyone look at him. Dan, Jackson and Anna are curious. Peyton bite her down lip, cause smirk on his face didn't look good. Lucas comes closer to blond girl and puts his hand around her neck. Now she's even more worried.

"We're married." Lucas says.

Dan and Anna laugh. It funny to even think these two, the two who always fight even date. They had some pretty good laugh about it. Peyton took a deep breathe, she knew why she did this. To stop ridiculous idea of her mother being Dan's wife. She had to make them see she doesn't like it.

"That was funny, son." Dan said smiling.

"No," Peyton looked straight into her mother's eyes "we are married." She said seriously."For real."

Dan and Jackson smiled, thinking Peyton is joking too. Peyton pulled off two fake golden rings, than Lucas showed them necklace with golden ring that made him married men. They looked at each other and then in there parents.

"Jackson, go upstairs." Anna was furious, worried and concern. No matter how much Anna and Peyton were alike, Peyton never did something something like this. She never caused trouble and she was rarely ever punished. But her love life hurted Peyton, she was afraid of change and new men in Anna's life was something totally new.

Dan searching his son's eyes to find something to tell him that all this is just one huge joke. But Lucas stared right back at him, his eyes where screaming "This is true." Dan didn't hoped or even dream of something like this. Never."No! Now is the fun part." Jackson said like younger brother Peyton never had.

"Jackson." Just Anna's tone made Jackson go up and leave Dan, Lucas, Peyton and Anna in the living room.

* * *

A/N: Did you like new chapter? What do you think how will Dan and Anna react? Also, I started new story about Blair/Serena from GG, so if you wanted the show or read book, please check it out. I'd like to get some reviews.

Be kind enough and write a review. :)


	7. Moving

A/N: Anybody there' Hey. First of all I'd like to say, I'm very sorry I kept you waiting so long. Second of all, I'd like to say I re-read this story and I have to notice; I'm terrible. :P So thanks for staying with me. I made so really stupid mistakes. My computer broke down that's why you haven't seen new chapter sooner. Before I finish...

.net/s/5759860/1/Karma

If you want you can check out the story; it's a LP one-shot. Now after I shamelessly promoted my story. Here it is, new chapter of Theory That Got Me Married. (TTGMM)

When you love someone, you don't give up on him without a fight. Or in this LP case without fighting with him.**_ Read. review and enjoy.

* * *

_**

****CHAPTER 7 **MOVING**

Peyton looks at the floor. She can't stand the way Dan and Anna are starring at them. "You two are really married?" Anna is really mad.

"Yup." Lucas says, which gives him mad look from his father.

"You two are so irresponsible." Anna says "Imprudent." Dann adds

"Disobedient," Anna comments, Peyton feels like all this was such a bad idea. "couple of kids." Dan finishes Anna's sentence.

"I never knew we had so much in common." Lucas says, Peyton hits him. "Ouch." His rib hurts a bit from Peyton's elbow.

"To your room Peyton Elisabeth Saywer! Righ now!" Suddenly Anna jells. Peyton just nodds and goes to her room. "Go with her Lucas!" Dan isn't any less mad.

Lucas and Peyton walk into her room. Without a word, Lucas closes the door. Peyton sits on her bed and takes Jackson in her lap. "What happened Peyton?" He stops playing with his truck so he could ask.

"I don't know buddy. They were really mad at us." For the first time, Peyton looks up to Lucas.

"Peyton..." Lucas feels the need to apologize, but in the same time, he thinks this is right.

"This is all your fault Scott!" Just like her mother minutes ago, Peyton jells. "Did I forced you to say yes?!" Lucas jells back. They are both scared and stressed on what's gonna happen next.

''You sound just like my momma and daddy when they fight.'' Jackson figures, then keeps playing with his truck.

Peyton didn't know what to say back. He was right. Damn it! They didn't speak, trying to hear what will Anna and Dan do next. But unlike them, this Sawyer and Scott weren't jelling at each other. They only jelled at their kids.

Lucas sits on the floor, laying his back against the door."They are going to get married." He says sadly. Peyton knows exactly how he feels. "I don't wanna be your stepsister."

"Peyton..." He sounds like he has an idea, so she cuts him off. "No! You're not going to get me pregnant to stop them!" She says quickly.

"You want my babies, huh Sawyer Scott?" Cocky smile shows up on his face. Peyton gets annoyed, by a millionth time. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Lucas! Peyton! Come down here!" Dan jells. The two show there faces in the living room. "We decided what we are going to do." Anna seams calm again.

"Alright, great." Peyton says "Offices open tomorrow at 8. We'll go to City Hall and get this annulted." She smiles.

Dan and Anna look at each other."That won't be nessecery." Dan says. "What?!" Lucas is confused. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"You are irresponsible girl Peyton." Anna says "And you are not far behind Lucas." Anna looks at them both full of judgement.

"It was his idea." Peyton points to Lucas, acting like she's in kindergarten again. "You two are 16 years old. You are, even thought you act like your 5. You need to learn that every act has consequence. Every." Dan points out

"You need to learn to get along, live with each other. Stop being so childish." Anna continues. Peyton and Lucas look at each other, they both have question written all over there face. Where is this going?

"And we are determinate to make you understand, you need to grow up." Dan explains "You're gonna stay married until you do."

"WHAT?!" Lucas and Peyton jell at exact same moment. Now they are the one shocked and surprised."That was funny, dad." Lucas smiles. "Now, are we going to City Hall before or after school?"

"We are not. We are serious." Dan says. Suddenly, roles are changed. Lucas and Peyton are the ones standing there mounths wide open cause Dan and Anna had something to say.

"You can't do that, Mr. Scott!" Peyton is desperate. She remembers how Dan told her to call him Dan, not Mr. Scott. "I mean, Dan. Mom tell him!"

"I agree with him." Anna is not going to change her mind."You wanted to get married, huh? Now you're going to stay that way until you learn to get along."

"Only then we are going to get it annulated." Dan says. "NO!!!" Peyton and Lucas jell. "You moron!" Peyton jells at Lucas and leaves."Whatever." Lucas rolls his eyes.

---

Dinner was served. But it seamd just like old times. Sawyers and Scotts were eat in at their own houses, without each other. "Mom, are you mad?" Peyton asks pouring ice tea into her glass.

"I am Peyton. What you did....I can't even find words. Why? Just tell me why." Anna asked

"Cause I'm scared ma, alright? I'm scared." Peyton said honestly. "Scared of what honey?" Anna asked

"Of someone new in your life. It's been two of us for so long, mom. I'm used to it. Why does it have to change?" Peyton was sad.

"Don't you want for me to be happy?" Anna asked

"I don't make you happy?"

"Of course you do. You always will. Don't ever doubt that." Anna hugs Peyton. "You are my daughter, you are gonna come first as long as I'm alive. But I really really love Dan. He's not that bad."

"I was never good at being selfless when it comes to you mama. I can't be."

In the same time, Lucas and Dan were eating dinner at there home. "None of this would happen if we just stayed in Iowa." Lucas said under his breath, making noises while he messed his fork on the plate.

Dan ignored the comment. "After dinner you are gonna pack your things." He said.

"What? Why?"

"It seams to me you don't want me to be with Anna."

"She's fine dad."

"Fine, later pack your things. We are moving in with them." Luke's eyes wide. "We are what?"

---

"Alright, mom. Maybe he isn't." Peyton looked up. "I invited them to move in with us. So you could get use to living with them."

"What?" One more surprise today. "And so you two could get along and since you are married. Lucas is going to sleep in your room."

Peyton almost fell of the chair.

"With her???" Lucas got the same news.


	8. Or With Him

A/N: Hey, everybody. I'm here with another chapter. First of all, thank you for the reviews. Thanks to fairytale92 for the tip, I honestly thought it's jell, well now I know. I'm really trying with a grammar, so thanks to all of you who stick with me. I type pretty fast so that's why things like Dann or such happen. Maybe I could share this with you too...''Good friends, good books and a sleepy conscience: this is the ideal life.'' by Mark Twain :)

**_Read, review and enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 8 **OR WITH HIM**

"Mom assholes are here!" Peyton yelled at the top of her voice. Old Mrs. Burton that lived next to Peyton looked at the strangely. She haven't since Peyton was 6 and playing in the dirt with Skills and Mouth. Girls should play with dolls, old Mrs. Burton said. Peyton threw mud on her dress and ran to her backyard.

Lucas smiled. He came closer and put his hands around Peyton's perfect waist. He leaned in. Then suddenly he turned to his dad, still holding the blond. "Have I told you dad, what a great kisser Peyton is? Things she can do with her tongue..." He was cut off with Peyton hitting his arm.

"May I remind you that you used to have a sense of humor?" Lucas looked at her, walking in. "Is everything set?" Anna asked with a smile. "Yes." Dan said and kissed her shortly.

"I do have sense of humor, Scott." Peyton crossed her arms "You wanna hear it?" She smiled while he nodded "You are sleeping on a couch, jerk."

"The part of me wants to see that passionate little devil you are, in bed." Lucas was a boy here, he is the one with all the dirty jokes Dan and Anna try to ignore.

"Mmm, I wonder which part." Peyton looked little under the belt of Lucas's pants. They smiled at each other, feeling confidence. Dan stopped it. "Lucas, why don't you bring in those boxes we packed?"

"Go make space for Lucas's things in your room, honey." Anna said "Mama, just because you say something in a really nice voice doesn't make me wanna puke any less." Peyton replayed "But thank you for trying." She walked upstairs.

Dan and Anna walked in the living room."He's been fighting with me all week. He had all the silence treatment, being rude and other stages." Dan says

"She told me not to do this to her billion times." Anna said "I hate doing this to the kids..." Dan said "but they just have to learn." Anna finished. They hugged and then they went to help the children. Anna to Peyton and Dan to Lucas. After 10 minutes, boxes were in front of Peyton's door.

"This is the part of closet I'm giving you." Peyton had big closet, but the area she showed was extremely small. "Now how did you get the whole closet?" Lucas asked.

"I smiled." Peyton said and then sits on bed.

* * *

"You girls are going to love me." That night, Peyton skipped dinner at home and just went to Deb's Cafe to meet Haley and Skills.

"Why would we do that?" Haley smiles. "I got invited to party at Rachel's. She has a pool." Skills smiled.

"Rachel Gatina?" Peyton asked, her friend nodded. "Lucas didn't tell me anything about it." Peyton said surprised.

"Lucas and our little blondie over here live under same roof these days." Haley informed Skills. "Really?"

"Ugh...it is a living nightmare." Peyton rolled her eyes. "When did he move in?" Skills asked.

"This afternoon." The blond shrunged her shoulders. Skills and Haley laughed. "Come on ladies, we are going to pick up Mouth and GO." They payed the bill and walked outside.

"Rachel and I planned to study biology, may I go?" Lucas asked after dinner. "Sure." Anna said and Lucas walked away. 30 minutes later he parked outside of Rachel's house. It was already filled with people. He said hi to few of them, but it looked like everyone said hi to them. He was popular, dating a cheerleader after all. And there she was.

"There's my stud." Looking hot she put her hands around french kissed, he put his hand on her ass. Little did he know, his wife just walked into the room where he was having a make out session.

"Here! Have a drink!" Already drunk, Tim gave girls a drink. "I'll go to the toilet P. Catch you later." Haley said. Peyton nodded her head. She really didn't really wanted to drink. She felt uncomfortable with drink in her hand.

"Just pretend you are drinking. It's easy. I do it sometimes." Good looking guy showed up next to her. Peyton smiled. "Thanks. I'm Peyton."

"Jake, nice to meet you." Jake smiled back. "There's really crowded in here. Wanna go to inside pool with me?" Jakes whispeard into her ear.

"She has inside pool?!" Peyton's eyes got wide. "What can I say? Dirty and rich." Jake said. "Unlike you." He put Peyton's curls behind her ear. She smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rach." Lucas smiled at Rachel. "I know." Rachel shrunged her shoulders and laughed. "I love how you make no apologizes for who you are." He told her.

"How about you take the lovely me to the pool?" Rachel took his hand and they walked away.

"You think I'm not rich?" Peyton challegened. "No. I think you are beautiful. And deeper than girls like Rachel. And likeble, very likeble." Jake kissed Peyton's cheek."And please tell me you are single. Cause I would be heartbroken if you are not." Jake looked her in the eyes. "Or I'll just punch him."

Peyton laughed. "I'm free as a bird." She quickly hide the ring in her pocket. It would be too hard to explain.

"Let's go to that inside pool." They started walking. But it wasn't quiet or peacefull as they wished. There was bunch of people; drinking or making out. She didn't see it just then, but Lucas was in the pool. Making out with his girlfriend.

Jake and Peyton walked on a edge of the pool. You never do that. Random unfamiliar guy pushed Peyton in, for fun."Peyton!" Jake yelled as she fall. Lucas stopped kissing redhead when he heard that name. He turned around. "Peyton?"

"What?" She yelled madly. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked. "None of your buisness." She walked outside of the pool. Her body looked amazing as everything was tigh on her from the water.

"Who is she?" Rachel followed Lucas as he followed Peyton and Jake. She took near by towel and dry her body, wearing green bikini. She wasn't jealous, she was Rachel freakin' Gatina, who would cheat on her? "Someone I didn't think I'd see here." He told her. "Or with him."

They were all standing in Rachel parents bedroom now. "You are not my father or my brother, Luke. Stop following me around." Peyton crossed her arms, mad about him, mad about stupid guy who pushed her.

"I'll take care of her." Jake said. Lucas and Jake were on the same basketball team, and they never had any fights. Lucas liked Jake, up until now. Right now, for some unknow reason in his heart, he coudn't stand him. "She's just your friend." Jake added, and than gave Peyton a flirty look.

He wanted to punch him so badly. And then she smiled back, she acutally liked his cheesy lines. "I'm sorry Joe pushed you, he's a doughebag." Rachel apologized as a host of the party.

"Yeah, I'll live." Peyton shrugged her shoulder. "Why are you still here Scott?" She was getting angry cause he coudn't take his eyes off her body.

"Just making sure you're alright. Is there law that says I can't?" His voice was still calmed. Then he smiled, he caught her checking out his abs, with his girlfriend in the room.

"And these two are friends?" Rachel smiled at Jake. They grew up in the same town, never been really close, but always hunged out with same group of people. Jake smiled back.

"Let's leave them, Lucas." Rachel gave him her sweet face. "Bye." He looked at Peyton. "Goodbye." She pointed out.

* * *

"There, this should be good." Quinn gave Peyton her shirt. "Thank God you're home for the weekend Quinn." Peyton said kindly, putting the shirt on. James sisters saw her in bra before, they have been her friends since she was a baby. Every summer, playing around the beach. She could walk around in her underwear around Haley, Taylor and Quinn if she wanted too. Taylor sometimes did.

"Haley is so short, I can't wear her clothes." Peyton said, Quinn nodded. "Hey!" Haley said, she was always the shortest. "But I still love you, Haley Bee." Peyton kissed top of Haley's head.

* * *

*there shoudn't be a line here, but I can't find a way to delete it, please ignore*

"You could get clothes from Taylor if I haven't come home from University of Maryland." Quinn said.

"Yeah, " Haley agreed with her big sister "but they are kinda sluty." She whispeard, but loud enough.

"It's not my fault you two have no style." Taylor was standing on the doorframe. "Busted." Peyton smiled.

"Taylor was busted, last night. Driving a stolen car." Haley said looking at Taylor. "I'm cool. Live with it." Taylor stick out her toungue. "Supernatural is playing right now. Who wants to drool over Jensen Ackles with me?"

"Me!!!" Quinn, Peyton and Haley sounded like a chior. "Call your mom and stay over." Haley had an idea. "Like always, you are practiclly a James." Taylor commented as Quinn and her walked to living room.

* * *

Later that night, Lucas was lying awake in Peyton Sawyer's bed. She had sleepover, staying with Haley. Bed was cosy and big, but it felt different somehow. He saw picture of Haley and Peyton on the beach, on the nightstand. They were probably fourteen. Haley was on Peyton's back, Peyton was holding her. Both of them where laughing.

"What the hell did we got ourselves into, Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas said to no one in the room, staring in the ceiling.

Just then he got the sexy, half nude photo of Rachel. "Sweet dreams, my boy. 3" The text said. Seconds later, Peyton got text too. It was from her new friend, Jake. "Why do I miss u? Because u make me smile, girl. And most of all, because u r the prettiest girl in the world." Peyton smiled, she showed the text to Haley. "Awww." Haley smiled.

Good question Lucas, what did you got yourself into?

* * *

A/N: Jake is here! Do you like it?I haven't written their first real day as roommates, do you hate me? I will, promise. Tell me what did you think? What you would like to see or such? Anything really. :) As I always say...please review.


	9. I Kissed Someone

A/N: Hey, everybody. I'm so sorry it took me so much time. I know it's been forever. But I rarely ever caught time and when I did I was in such a dilemma what to write. I'll be honest with you I re-wrote this chapter billion times, it drove me crazy cause I coudn't get it right. Let's hope it doesn't happen again, cause I was going mad. I love this story and not to have idea what to do next, ugh terrible. So, I hope you'll like new chapter. Damn it I told myself this will be short this time, looks like it won't happen. I apologize for grammar mistakes. I wanna thank you all for being wonderful and leaving a review. Also, thanks to mmjasamjaudia4eva for PM, anyone else who wants to ask something, you can PM me anytime. The end.

**_Read, review and enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 9 I KISSED SOMEONE

Peyton and Lucas just finished watching TV, time for bed. Rachel's party was last weekend and there was no more sleep overs just to avoid boy in her bed. She had to sleep here tonight, it's her mother's order after all. She's sitting on her bed, still dressed, Lucas just walked in.

He looks at the clock. "It's 1 a.m. we should get to bed."

He stands up and takes his shirt off, then his jeans. Then he gets in the bed. "Wow...slow down there Scott." Peyton gets up. "What? Is this your side?" He looks annoyed.

"I don't care about sides, boy. You are in your boxes...in my bed...right now...ugh." Peyton's upset. "This is what I sleep in." He sits, reveling his naked torzo.

"Put some clothes on!" She yells. "Make me." He lies again, ignoring her. She gets on the bed, tries to kick him off the bed. "Peyton." He rolls his eyes. "I'm stronger than you."

She doesn't give up. "Blondie." He turns around ad grabs her. "Stop kicking me, alright?" He tells her. "You are touching me." She's upset about it.

"I already kissed you." He still isn't letting go. "We will never speak of that. Remember that. Now let me go, or I'll scream." Peyton says. "So?"

"Lucas!" She yells. "Screaming my name our first night together." He lets her go with a grin. "I'm good." Peyton hits him with a pillow. "I hate you." She lies down.

"I love you so much Peyton Sawyer." Lucas is sarcastic. "You make my world..." she hits him again "Not so crazy about yout either." He says and closes his eyes.  


* * *

  
"Morning." Peyton slowly opened her eyes. Lucas was lying in her bed, next to her, only in his boxers. Way to wake up. "You were watching me sleep? Creepy." Peyton commented.

"It's not creepy, okay. I just woke up." They both started getting out of bed at the same time. "MY bathroom." Peyton said and started running.

Around 10 minutes later they were both eating breakfast with their parents. "This sucks." Peyton commented, her mother gave her the look "I don't mean the food. Everything else."

"You made your bed now lay in it." Anna shrunged her shoulders. "It sucks." Lucas said now, instead of his step sister. "How about you change this sucks, you both said it already, how about it's great, I'm happy, cool..." Dan said and got up to walk to the kitchen, but on his way over there he accidentally spill Peyton's milk all over his pants. "This sucks." He said watching at his pants, Peyton nodded.

Haley and Peyton had first period together that day. "What are you so happy about?" Peyton asked as she sat next to Haley.

"I am in love." Haley hand huge smile on her face, Peyton smiled, she was happy for her best friend. "Hi Haley." Nathan walked to them and gently hugged Haley.

Haley smiled at him, Peyton didn't smile. It was no one other than Nathan Lee, Luke's best friend. God was really messing with her. "Hey Nathan." Peyton waved at him, feeling odd.

"Oh hey, it's Paula, right?" Peyton responded "Peyton." She corrected him. "Oh yeah, Luke talks about you all the time. Nice to meet you." Now she shaked hands with him, but her mind wasn't present, he talks about her all the time? What does he tells people about her?

"I've to go sit. See you later." Nathan walked away. "Isn't he cute?" Haley seamed almost breathless. "He's so cute when he forgets my name." Peyton responded, as she imatate Haley. Haley laughed as teacher walked in.

"Hales?" Peyton whispeard as teacher was checking who's missing. "Huh?"

"Jake asked me out." Peyton said with half smile. Haley screamd of joy which made everyone turn to them. "Miss James?" Teacher looked surprised.

"Huge pain in my leg." Haley acted, but Peyton busted laughing cause Haley was such a bad lair. "I'll take her to infirmary Mrs. Lenz." Nathan replayed as he put Haley's hand around him, she hoped her way out. Peyton read from her lips ''he's so cute.''  


* * *

  
Rachel and Lucas were just leaving school when he said something no planned, not even him. He took Rachel's hand and looked into her brown eyes. He hand no idea what he feels for her but it sure was something. It came out of no where. "I love you."

Lucas stood there paralyzed but what just came out out of his mouth. Rachel stood there still, people passed them but two of them weren't moving. They were barely even breathing. Rachel was more surprised than she ever was in her whole 16 years long life. They were never really a love couple, they liked to flirt with each other and they had amazing sex, but love? "Thank you." She whispeard, but it was loud enough.

"That's not what you say." Lucas let her hand go and walked away. He wasn't sure what he was mad about, maybe he does feel it? Or maybe he just felt hurt cause he didn't hear her call his name, trying to explain.

He had no idea how he got home, didn't remember one thing about it. He walked into his, well hers, room. "Aaaa!" Peyton screamed as he walked in. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You scared me." Peyton told him, standing there in pretty black dress. "Aren't you little overdressed for middle of the day?" He asked, now he was standing beside her facing the mirror, just like her. Peyton bite her lip, they looked so good together, they looked like some golden couple, they fit. That's what she saw watching their faces in the mirror. "I have a date tonight."

"Let's watch a movie." Lucas took her hand and they went downstairs. Anna was in the gallery and Dan was in Cohen Motors, whole house was theirs. "We have Little Miss Sunshine." Peyton popped DVD in and curled up next to Lucas on couch.

"Go get popcorns." Peyton hit Lucas with a pillow. "You get them." Lucas took pillow away from her and hit her. This was exactly what he needed, when he was with her everything went naturally, he didn't have to worry about what she thinks about him and what she tells to her girlfriends like he did with Rachel.

This was simple. "Oh no you did!" Peyton smiled a little, hitting him some more with other pillow. She didn't want to worry about looking perfect for Jake right now, she wanted to be casual for Lucas. And she would choose that...anytime?

Lucas hit her back. Soon engough they were in a pillow fight, acting like kids again. Peyton started running, he chased after her. "Oh you better run!" He caught her, and they both fell down. Lucas on top of Peyton.

They were laughing, feeling so good even though they were a mess just before now. Lucas lean in and kissed put her hands on his chest pulling away. Their eyes met again, and he still didn't move. What the hell. Peyton thought and kissed him again, putting her hands around his neck. Lucas put his hands around her waist kissing her lips, they were rolling on the floor of her living room. Peyton was now on top, she had no idea his abs would be so good now that she could feel them.

But it hit her, this was wrong, way too wrong. She was in a dress she planned on wearing on a date with someone else, he was dating someone else. She pulled away, she got up and ran threw the door. She only mubled sorry to him, then he heard the door slamming. He was lying on a floor, what the hell just happened?  


* * *

  
Peyton didn't know where to go, what to do. She just walked, it was chilly and she in a light black dress. She ended up on place of her childhood, place she knew so well. She stood on Rivercourt. She spotted Skills there, sitting by the river. She sat next to him.  
"Shoudn't you have more clothes on, baby girl?" Skills seamed worried about his lifelong friend. Peyton shrung her shoulders. Without hesitation Skills took his jacket of and put it around Peyton.

"Thank you." Peyton said as she lay her head on his shoulder. "Now, baby girl, tell your pal Skills what's bothering that blond head of yours?"

"I'm hours away from my first date." Peyton told him, hugging his jacket tightly. "It's Jake right? Two of you have been flirting since Rachel's party last week. You'll be fine."

"Just few hours and I'm already a traitor." Peyton closed her eyes, she felt Skills's head trying to make her feel better. "I'm horrible." She confessed before few more tears roll down her cheek.

"What happened Peyt? And you ain't horrible girl, I know you. Tell me what is it. I won't judge. I'm your friend. Forever. You know that." Skills said as she was crying in his arms.

"I kissed someone today." Peyton looked up, right into Skills's eyes. "It wasn't Jake. And he has a girlfriend." Skills didn't say a thing, he knew that would be the best.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of of chapter 9. Please review cause it means a lot, as I read many times in other author's notes in here. Comments are love. :) What you liked? What you hated? I wanna know it all. Hit that review this chapter button before you leave this story.

xoxo


	10. Reason To Break Up

A/N: Hey. I'm here with another chapter, it starts with long flashabck, but I hope you'll like it. If you have any idea where this story should go feel free to let me know. Also, I'm looking for a co-writer or whatever you called that for another story. If anyone's interesed, please PM me.

Lucas and Peyton are back to their usual selves,, they're insulting each other, but this time their relationship got deeper. What do I mean by that? Find out. ;)

Read, review and enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 10 REASON TO BREAK UP

"You always have my back." Peyton said looking at the river, with her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." And she's thankful with all her heart to have friends like Skills and Haley. She's blessed.

_"I wanna go out!" Peyton declares in this perky voice that sounds misplaced in the stillness and quiet of his room. "Go out?" Skills lifts his eyebrows but does not bother moving from where he's lying on his bed, attempting to watch some action movie Mouth recommended. Peyton plants her hands on her hips. "Yes, go out," she repeats impatiently._

_"And do what?"_

_She stares at him as if it should be obvious. "Get drunk."_

_He finally gives her all of his attention, ignoring the movie. "You want to go out and get drunk," he summarizes slowly, partially to give himself thinking time, and also because he knows it will annoy her._

_And it does. "That's what I just said, Antown.''_

_"Don't call me that," he snaps at her._

_"Don't stall," she snaps right back._

_He's going to tell her that they can't. That there are better things for her to be doing at thirteen years older, safer things, smarter things. He's her friend, after all. Ever since her grandma died few mothns ago Peyton's not exactly been one to play by the rules, though he thinks this might be pushing the levels of irresponsibility._

_"I will go with or without you," she warns, the ghost of her most playful look slipping over her features, haunting momentarily before it disappears again._

_He nods, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "Alright, let's go out."_

_She grins: that unstoppable, beaming thing that he's used to. "Yeah?"_

_Skills rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Peyton. I just said so." _

_Bartender laughed as he watched them walk in, they were just a kids, it was obvious to everyone. No one cared. She started drinking tequila shots, but she downs five of them in the space of about three minutes, and then turns to him, licking lemon juice off her lips._

_"I'm dancing," she says, slipping off the stool and tugging the hem of her dress down. "Find me when you're drunk and ready to have some actual fun."_

_She goes away, he knows she was really close to her father's mother and he knows this is the first death anyone close to her. He orders Coke, as he looks around to see where did she go. _

_"What do you say we get out of here, hmm?" Sleazy Guy smirks at Peyton, his hand on her cheek._

_"I'm with my friend – " Her hand flies outward, gesturing._

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"No, just friend, but – "_

_"I want you to myself." Sleazy Guy laughs. "You can't blame me, can you, honey? You're so beautiful."_

_Peyton doesn't reply to that, either, but she reciprocates readily when Sleazy Guy leans down and plans his lips on hers, his hand slipping onto her ass._

_"Hey! What're you doing, man?"_

_"She's a kid," Skills says firmly, glaring hotly because this is possibly the lamest thing he's ever done. He steps in front of Peyton a little._

_"Skills."_

_"Peyton," he snaps back, still glaring. ''You're thirteen."_

_"Shut up!" she yells back, and she's gasping and her eyes are wet and he's never seen her like this before. It scares him, to think that this might be who she is, when you take away silly jokes._

_"What? You don't want people to know?" He turns to a passerby, says calmly as he points to Peyton, "She's thirteen."_

_"Don't act like you're so much older than me!" Guy comes and walks them out._

_"I'm not! You're just – you're – " He doesn't know what to say, he knows that this was terrible idea. Cold air gets to Peyton."I'm sorry about tonight." She glances at him, looking up through her eyelashes. "I made you come out with me and I made you take care of me. I didn't mean for the second part to happen."_

_"It's okay." He laughs, surprising them both. "I wanted to come with you."_

_"No, you didn't. I made you, I – "_

_"Peyton. I wanted to."_

_''Don't tell anything to Hales, 'kay? She'd kill me.''_

_''You have my word, Sawyer.'' They walk back to his house._

"Now, let's go. I'll drive you home." Skills gets up and she follows them.

* * *

Snow wasn't falling but it was really cold. It was Saturday morning and Peyton was hugging her coat now, far from main entrance off her school. Taylor and Quinn are stading beside her, Quinn with wine in her hand, Taylor jumping up and down as coldness gets worse. But all 3 of them are her cause of Haley. It's Saturday, and every year, just before winter break, Tree Hill High has Christmas fair. It always starts in the 9 in the morning, with choir singing few Christmas songs.

Haley's in the choir. Singing Santa Baby, as Taylor looks at blond and asks. "So Peyton, how was your date with John?"

"Jake." Peyton corrects 18 year old, as other James sister also looks at her, interested in topic. "It was great. We were in Chinese reastaurant. Jake's handsome and funny." Peyton smiles.

Taylor and Quinn smile too, in their minds they are playing their first dates. "There you are." David and Adam walk to them. They have pancakes with chocolate in their hands. Peyton knows their are from Deb's. Deb doesn't do go out, but for Sawyer's and Jameses, she doesn't follow her own rules. They are like family.

"Here." David gives each girl a pancake. "We stopped before we got here."

"Are they done yet? I saw Peyton Manning jersey for sale." Adam says. Peyton smiles at twins. David and Adam James are twins, they are 23 year old NYU students, but Peyton knows them her whole life. She's in the rare group of people who knows them apart.

* * *

Luke's phone wakes him up. He rather do anything than get up right now. Yesterday was one of those days when you wish you could realize it was all a dream, but it wasn't. Rachel and him were in a fight, he was almost positive he wasn't into her as much. All they did was fuck and fight anyway. He also kissed Peyton, again. It felt amazing, but she ran away and later went on a date. With another guy, what's so special about him anyway?

Lucas looks at caller's ID. Rachel. Probably wants to talk about yesterday, took her long enough. Lucas looks around, Peyton was already gone. It was only 9.30 a.m. He hits the ignore button. But he gets out of bed anyway.

After the shower and getting dressed, he walks into the kitchen. Coffe, newspapers, his father and...Anna. He swears he'll never get used to that picture. His cell phone vibrates, new messsage. He missed two more calls from Rachel while he was in the shower. "Good morning Lucas." Anna smiles.

"Morning." Lucas grabs an apple, to lazy to ask what's for breakfast. "Now that you are up, we could all go to fair." Anna smiles.

"What fair?" He asks. "Christmas fair, every year before winter break your school has Christmas fair. It's a lot of fun." Anna explains the Scotts. Lucas felt pain in his stomach when she said _your _school, his home will always be Iowa. He throws the apple, as they are all heading to the door.

* * *

Peyton claped loudly as Haley was walking towards to her. "You were awesome Hales." Peyton had huge smile on her face. "Thank you P." Haley smiled back.

"I have something for you." Haley said and she pulled out new issue of Tree Hill Underground out of her coat. "Tree Hill Underground, gee thanks Haley." Peyton said.

"Open the page 6, come on, come on." Haley sounded like a six year old, jumping up and down. Peyton did as she was told. "Oh my God! Haley Bob James! I can't believe this!" Peyton screamed of joy.

"Your welcome." Haley was still jumping up and down. Now Peyton started jumping with her too. Her comic was there, publish for the first time. She was so happy.

"I love you so freakin' much." Peyton hugged her best friend. "You are the best friend in the whole wide world." Haley was happy for Peyton. "I know. And I love you too."

"Is this real? This can't be real." Peyton starred at her comic. "It's real." Haley smiled.

* * *

Dan, Anna and Lucas came. There were a lot of people, mostly students and their parents. "Oh yes, Rachel called you." Anna says to Lucas. "I'm sure your find each other."

I hope not. Lucas thought as he went the other way, Dan and Anna greeted Lydia and Jimmy.

"There you are." Jake walked to best friends. "Hey!" Peyton hugged Jake, their date was last night. "I just got the best Christmas present ever." Peyton showed him his comic in the paper.

"This is yours. Oh my God, congratulations." Jake hugged Peyton and lift her in the air. Rachel and Nate joined them before he spinned her, so he put her down.

"Hey guys." Rachel said as Nathan and Haley kissed. "Sorry I missed your show Haley. Rach and I got stuck in traffic." Nathan apologized.

"It's fine. Plus, it's choir, not my show." Haley smiled. "Did anyone saw Lucas? We need to talk." Rachel asked looking around.

"You two are still dating right?" Nathan smiled. "I don't recall you ever having a boyfriend more than 5 minutes." Jake and Nathan laughed at joke, Haley and Peyton just look at each other. No one knows that Lucas and Peyton were married by punishment, not even his girlfriend or best friend.

"Well, this one is good in bed." Rachel stick her toungue out to Nathan, as Peyton fake coughed feeling uncomfortable listening to Lucas' skills in bed conversation. She walked away.

Soon enough she found herself in girls bathroom. Someone walked in, but it was the last person anyone could think of. Her husband.

"The Ladies Room? I figured you and Rachel were having problems, but I had no clue they were anatomical."

Lucas looked at her and rolled his eyes. "How do you know?"

"She has no idea where you are. And you are in Ladies Room." Peyton told him. Lucas came closer. "How's Jake?"

"Jake's great. We have plently of spark." Peyton lies, not to make him jealous, to make herself believe. "Fireworks."

"Hmm..." Lucas thinks about something, putting his finger on his lips. "No, that was us fooling around your living room." He looks straight into her eyes.

"Please," Peyton rolled her eyes "he was so much better than that." Peyton said, not meaning one word of it. But it was said and she won't back down. This thing with Jake has to work out, cause Lucas...Lucas is wrong. Lucas is her stepbrother to be.

Lucas had no idea any girl could hurt him like this, but she could.

* * *

Later on, Peyton was walking around the fair. By herself. She spotted Lucas coming her way, again."You really don't like me, do you?" Peyton crossed her arms.

"I like you just fine." Lucas smiled as he touched her hip, he came closer and sniffed her hair. "You still smell really good." Lucas whispeard into her ear, it hit her so fast. Their first day together, biology class. He tried to flirt with her, he said the very same thing.

Soon enough she gets her act together."Well sadly, I don't like you. Not one bit." He knows she probaly doesn't mean any of it, but he can't be sure. "Hey Jake!" Peyton waves and walks away.

He kissed her cheek when she came closer. She did not like it, but she smiled anyway. "Where have you been? I've been looking around for you." Jake smiles at her.

"I've been here and there." Peyton smiles at him. "Did you bought anything?" She simply asks. "This." He shows her cup on which is written BEST MOM IN THE WORLD. She half smiles, and he reads it from her face. Maybe, he's not that bad, huh?

"Us boys really have hard time shopping for moms." Jake honestly confesses. Peyton smiles, she so likes this guy. "That's okay." She looks into his eyes. "Show me where you bought it. I'll buy one for my mom. We have can have maching sucky presents."

At the same time, Rachel found her boyfriend. "Lucas, " she took a deep breathe "I've been looking around for you."

"Did it ever occur to you I don't wanna be found?" Lucas was so cold it left Rachel breathless. "Look Rachel, you said everything by not saying anything." He was about to turn around.

"No." She stopped in front of him. "It's like you're looking for a reason to break up. I didn't to anything wrong. If you want me to lie to you, then you're fuckin' stupid. I won't lie to you, alright? I like you, I like you a lot. Just I can't say it yet. I can't."

Lucas kissed her. She smiled, he was such a good kisser. "Were you really looking for reason to break up? Is there someone else?" Lucas is shocked with this question, he looked up and saw Peyton paying from some cup. Jake and her were laughing, they seamd happy. He put his hand around Rachel, cursing Peyton in his mind. "No, there's no one else." He looks deep into Rachel's eyes. His thing with her just has to work out, cause Peyton. Peyton is perfect, but Peyton is wrong. Peyton is defention of wrong. His stepsister.

* * *

A/N: And there you go, chapter 10 is behind you. Did you like it? Or you don't like it? Let me know. Does anyone likes JP or RL, or you all just can't wait for them to be over? xoxo


	11. Thinking About

A/N: Hey. Here's another chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. AT THE END THERE IS SMALL RATED M MOMENT, YOU ARE WARNED.

Read, review and enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 11 THINKING ABOUT

"And here's your present Lucas." Dan opened the door of Anna's house, there was perfectly good motocyle outside. "Dad! It's great!" Lucas grabbed his jacket and ran outside, Peyton, Anna and Dan followed.

"I'll take it for a ride." He sat on the motocyle. "Wanna come?" He asked Peyton giving her the extra helmet. Peyton looked at Anna."No, honey."

Peyton smiled and sat behind Lucas. "See ya." They drow off, on not snowing Christmas day. "Don't worry, he got his lincence back in Iowa." Dan tried to calm Anna.

* * *

It was really late, Christmas passed and so was her second date with Jake. She was still in short dress she decide to wear, sitting on the kitchen table. "Hey." Lucas walked in, wearing only his pjama bottoms.

"Hey." Peyton replayed shortly. "How was date?" Lucas asks her as he opens the fridge. "Good." Peyton replays. _If it was me instead of him it would be great._ He fastly shakes that thought away.

"You shoudn't be with a guy like that Blondie." Lucas told her. "Oh really and why's that Scott?" Peyton asked as she raised her eyebrow

"Cause you wore short dress for him."

"Excuse me?"

"You shoudn't be showing off you legs, no matter how amazing they are, in December for him." Lucas told her. "You need someone who will love you, even when you don't wear such hard make up." He looked straight into her eyes.

"You know, what I don't need is, your advice Scott." Peyton jumped off the table as was about to walk away.

"That's one fine ass Sawyer." He said, not even realizing. She turned around and hide the fact that she smiled."You just made sexual comment about your stepsister. You're gross." She went upstairs.

* * *

Haley and Peyton were laying in Haley's bedroom, going through pages of People. "I'm so glad we finally found time. I missed this, just being lazy with you." Peyton smiled to her best friend.

"I did too. I love this, and I also love these boots you got for me." Haley looked over to the corner of the room where her new boots where.

"Well, it was pretty easy. You kept talking about them, on and on." Peyton laughed, Haley's phone vibrate. "Booty call?" Peyton grins.

Haley sticks her tounge out as she reads the message. "You are becoming female Lucas Scott, I swear." Haley commented, look of Peyton's face made her laugh.

"It's from Nathan. Rachel is having summer New Years Eve party, which means we are hanging out by the pool in swim suits. He wants us to come." Haley informs her. "Jake'll be there." Haley winked at Peyton, Peyton blushed and gently hit Haley with the magazine.

"Hales..." Peyton became serious. "I don't think I like him that much." And she was truly sad about it, Jake was almost perfect. Only thing missing was sparks, damn you Lucas.

Haley hugged her. "Aww, honey. Give it some time." She smiled gently. "Unless...you wanna be with Luke."

"NO!" Peyton got off the bed. "That's most ridicouls thing ever." Then she put her shoes on, "Well, I'll leave you now. Mom said we'll watch Sex and City together. The two of us, I don't want to miss out. Love you." Peyton said before she left Haley's room.

* * *

"We are partying like crazy lately." Skills told Peyton as their entered the pool. "We are the team." Peyton smiled and hugged him.

"Remember this?" Skills asked before he jumped into the pool with her hands around his neck.

Lucas and Rachel entered at that moment. "You are beautiful." Lucas told Rachel and then he kissed her cheek, holding her hand. She grabed two martinis and gave him one, they sat down.

"We are kinda drifting apart lately, but I think we can work it out." Rachel told him, Lucas' eyes went to Peyton who was playing like a kid with Skills in the pool. "To us." They both drinked some, Rachel kissed him. Lucas could felt Peyton's eyes on him, he pulled away. "Let's dance."

And so they got up and started to dance, Haley and Nathan were already dancing. "I never imagined celebrating New Year in switsuit." Haley told him honestly.

"You don't like it?" Nathan asked, Lucas was struggiling near them. It was a balade and Rachel's head was on his shoulder. It felt good, but it didn't felt right. Peyton was drinking with Skills, ignoring him most of the time. But he caught her watching him few times.

"No, it's not that." Haley shaked her head. "It's just different. Things are different since I'm with you. Positively different." Nathan didn't respond, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Look at them." Rachel said with her hands around Luke's neck. "They are dangerously in love." Lucas kissed Rachel's forehead. Song ended.

"B.o.B." Skills told to Peyton, taking her hand. "Who?" Peyton asked. "Shup up and come, skinny girl." They started to dance. DJ stopped the song, something went wrong.

"You." Rachel pointed on Skills. "You should be DJ, come with me, I'll talk you throught it." Rachel dragged him before he said anything. Music was back on.

Lucas looked at Peyton and Peyton looked at Lucas. Lucas pointed on both of them, Peyton shrugged her shoulders and they started dancing.

_there's no much nonsenseit's on my conscience_

_I'm thinking baby I should get it outand _

_I don't wanna sound redundantbut _

_I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know(that you wanna know)_

_but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_

_cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)_

_and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)_

Lyrics where...wow. They ignored how much they meant, but their eyes could lie, they never stopped looking at each other.

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and I might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

"I need a drink." Peyton coudn't take it anymore. He shoudn't be with Rachel and she shoudn't be with Jake. She crossed her arms as she ran to get a drink, she hit someone. "I'm sorry."

She looked up, it was Rachel, she helped her get up. "Luke's stepsister, right?" Rachled asked and Peyton's stomach turned. "Yeah, you alright?" She asked. "I'm okay."

"Let me buy you a drink, I'm sorry I bumped into you." They both started walking towards drinks, Peyton ordered whiskey from the bartender. "Whiskey, I like you. Give me gin tonic." Rachel smiled.

_everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (name, name)_

_and no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)_

_whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train_

_no other girls on my brain and you're the one to blame_

"Lucas and I are kind of rocky lately. He really seams like he's somewhere else in his mind." Peyton bite her down lip, last thing she wanted was to listen about Lachel (:D) problems as Lucas stares at her.

"It will work out." She had no idea what to say. "Let's drink to that." Rachel said and they finished their drinks. "I never got a boy before who gets cold on me, I mean look at me..." Rachel kept talking.

"Rachel." Peyton cut her off. "I'm sorry girl, I have to go to bathroom." Peyton walked away, all the apologizing she did, deep in her mind she knew she was apologizing for the kisses Lucas and her shared. It was wrong, but it felt. She closed the bathroom door. It felt good.

She had no idea whole long has she been in the bathroom, but with one last deep breathe and she walked out. He won't ruin her New Years Eve. "Hello there, stranger." Jake shows up, she smiles kindly.

Peyton hugs him, she doesn't want to see Lucas anywhere. "Jake. It's so good to have you here." He puts his hands around her hips and smiles. "I love being with you." And he kisses her cheek.

They should have ended foreplay by now but he can't get Peyton out of his mind. He's here with Rachel, but he thinks about his wife. "Something wrong, baby?" Rachel asks as she get up from her knees.

"No, it's fine." And he preforms, but not minute of it he wasn't thinking about the girl with him. He kept replacing red hair with blond, he kept saying to himself there are green eyes looking at him, not brown. He coudn't stop thinking about her, not for one minute.


	12. Hey, Boyfriend

A/N: I apologize I had problems with this site and I don't know what to do with a story. Suggestions are welcome. This one is short, but it has its importance.

* * *

CHAPTER 12 HEY, BOYFRIEND

Peyton didn't miss Jake. She was in her bed, thinking about it. She didn't feel the need to call him, it's been ages since she got on his Facebook wall. Honestly, she could live without him. Maybe she did.

Just in that moment, he called."Alright. Meet you there." She hung up and got up. Jake and her don't function, she whispered the truth to herself in the mirror. As much as she hate to admit, Lucas was right, there was no chemistry. Just little something she did because all of her friends were doing it and because she's 16 year old girl and what's 16 year old girl without boyfriend? But she isn't like everybody else, she reminded herself as she took the keys. She never was, she's always been artistic kid with smart girl like Haley as her best friend. She's always been an outcast, frankly she didn't know how to be anything didn't know how to do was thinking earlier should she dress up, what should she say. She still had no idea, and she was walking to meet him. She took a deep breathe hoping words would come on their own once she sees him.

"Hey girl." He kissed her and she kissed him back. Knowing that it's probably the last kis they'll share. "You look down, what's wrong?"

She looked him in the eyes as they sat on the bench. Sunday morning, sunny weather and the bench in one of Tree Hill's many parks. Memories to save in the file called ''my first break up''. She looked down. "Jake. You are an amazing guy. You're sweet and funny and you...you are perfect really. You have all the qualities perfect boyfriend should have. You do and say all the right things. We never fight, you don't irritate me just cause it's fun, you don't make my mum think I'm rebellious."

She stopped, cause this was so hard. "But when I'm with you, I don't know, I..." She knew how she felt, she coudn't find the right works. "This isn't easy for me, it's one of the hardest thing I ever had to do. But sometimes things don't work out, you know? I know I've been drifitng apart and I think, I think I changed a bit. It happens you know, people change their mind and I hate this, but..."

"It's done." Jake said it, not her. Hearing it out loud, she just broke down and cry. She cried because he was a great person and she had to lose him. He hugged her, making her break down harder.

"It sucks that we're not on the same page, Peyton." He said. "I think you are great, but I know you don't feel it."

"I really think I could have loved you as a friend, I think I already do. But falling in love..."

"It's not something you'll do with me." He said and walked away. She got up and walked home too, with tears running down her easy. Break up are never easy, it's never a clean break and it's not simple. But she had to tell him what she felt in his heart. Damn you, heart.

* * *

Couple of weeks later.

She pull her mathbook from her locker, slipping it into her bag. She pulls out her geometry textbook, just to look at page 165 one more time before the exam. Fact that break was over and school began sucked. She was flipping through pages when she heard familiar, annoying voice yelling her nickname across the hallway.

"Hey Blondie." His lips curl up in a smirk as he leans in the locker next to her. "What's up?"She rolled her eyes, closing the textbook she was holding. "Exam. Geometry. I'll fail." She said sadly, but attitude was back in a second. "What do you want?"

"You. Up against that wall." Lucas said, showing to the wall across the two of them. But when he saw her shocked face he started laughing out loud.

"Hi." Rachel showed up before Peyton said anything rude. She took Lucas' hand. "Bye." She dragged him away.

"You are going out with Luke?" Haley smiled, messing with a blonde. "I would rather drop dead than go out with Lucas Scott on my free will." Peyton responded, she took Haley's hand.

"Now, let's go. I have subject to fail." She joked with herself.

"Oh my dear friend, " Haley smiled "I love you even though you don't see the difference between triangle and pyramid."

Sound finally came, 40 minutes later. It was the end of last period. She put the pen down and hated geometry very much. Haley waited for her by the exist. Over the years, they had one rule, never talk about geometry exams, cause it upsets Peyton way too much.

"Nathan and I will spend night at his house." Haley said. Peyton's eyebrow rasied. "No, not like that. He promised me night of movies and making out." There was a wide smile on her face.

"Well boys sometimes send us messages they think are clear but are actually messy. Just tell him you're not ready, just to make sure." Peyton said.

"Wifey, there you are." Annoying thing just exit his classroom. Peyton hit him. "Leave me alone, would you?"

"You're in a bad mood." Lucas noticed. "You can come watch my practice, I'm on shirtless team today." Peyton rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna puke, thank you." With that being said, he was in a hurry and left the girls.

"You two are so classic." Haley laughed. "I agree. I'm classical awesome and he's classical obnoxious."

Soon enough, Peyton said bye to Haley. She was in front of her house and she knew she'll be alone. At least until Lucas comes home from practice. She opened her mailbox, it had Sawyer and Scott written on it and it kind of bugged her. She just picked up the mail and closed it. Bills, commercials and a letter. She was positive days when people send letters are dead and gone, she unlocked the front door.

Peytn sat down, she drinked some of the apple juice and she took the bite of her mother's pie. Her eyes travel back and fort between the fridge and the letter. She knew with all of her being she shoudn't read somebody else's mail, but it was there. Just begging to be opened and read. Plus, he lives in her house, she has a right to know if he's serial killer or something, right? Yeah. Maybe, this letter proves, has a dark secret, that he killed few teenage girls back home. Then, then she would have every right to read it. Her mind was tricking her big time, but she let herself. All the wrong reasons became loud enough, she opened the the envelope. Handwriting was girly, it was pretty obvious and heart over the i just made it clear. Peyton bite her down lip, this is wrong and you shoudn't do it, that voice everyone have inside their head said. She refused to listen, no backing down now. She started.

_Hey boyfriend, _

_I'm seriously surprised I'm even writing this you know. I have e-mail and facebook and twitter, really there are ways to get me, oh yeah I have a phone, you know. But you Luke, are such an old soul, you said this could be fun. Whatever you say, man. _

_Right now I'm at Spanish class, Mr. Torres is still boring as hell, but lucky for me I did find new guy to tutor me, now that you're gone. It's kind of odd being here without you, but we both know as soon as I graduate I'm leaving this town behind and I'll be rich and famous. :) Yeah, you obviously want to know what's new and you wanna know all about me. I know you do, honey. :) So, my dad bought a new place and I kinda love it. My bitchy mother really has an eye for these things and my room is cool too. Bigger and prettier than one before, I'll e-mail you pictures, since I don't live in the past like some *cough* you *cough*. Everyone are doing fine; Jessy, you know cute boy who works at Starbucks and has English with me, well he made our basketball team and he's good. I'm still the co-capitan of the cheerleaders and once Sarah's gone (and this is her senior year, thank God) I'll be in charge. Oh, I can't wait! _

_Now that you know how great everything is, you have to write how's everything there. How's Tree Hill? How's your dad? What's your new house like? Did you meet some friends? I've gone and saw some photos of the town, it looks cool. And you have beach not far away, I'm so jealous boy._

_ I miss you, you know. It's weird not having you around, so I got my dad into it and he agreed. I'll get on the plane and fly to you, two weekends after the spring break. I don't know why, but he really seams to like you. You're the first._

_I know it's short. But I have never been words kind of girl, I liked showing off better. And you of all people should know. Write back, you are my boy after all. _

_Miss you tons and love you lots, Brooke_

Peyton's heart skipped a beat and her world stopped. He has a girlfriend? Not in slutty Rachel kind a way, in real way. She calls him boyfriend and honey and all the other idiotic things. She says she misses him and she's obviously coming to see him. How could he just do that, she's so nice, even though her heart over the i is really annoying. But he's with Rachel, everyone knows they're a couple and he even kissed her a few times, son of a b*tch. Not once did he told anyone, he has girlfriend back home.

Angry, hurt and confused. That would be 3 words that described how she felt the best, she took the letter, but it in her pocket, grabed the keys and got out.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? What's Brooke's part in all this? And why didn't Lucas mention her at all? Hope you enjoyed it, cause I know it sucks. Tell me what you think, sorry for the long wait. xoxo


	13. Closer To Her Lips

A/N: I apologize I had problems with this site and I don't know what to do with a story. Suggestions are welcome. This one is short and I apologize for that. Just didn't want to give you something cause you've waiting for so long. If any of you like vampires stories, I since recently have one. ;)

If cursing offends you, you shoudn't read this.

* * *

CHAPTER 13 CLOSER TO HER LIPS

Peyton was sitting on Rivercout, where else. This was her safe place, where nothing in a world could touch her. Well, looks like Lucas Scott ruined that one for her too. She was huggin' a bottle of vodka, feeling a little dizzy for few shots she already took. Broken heart was causing huge pain, she wanted to forget about everything as soon as possible. No better cure than alcohol for that one. She heard a car pull over but she didn't care enough to turn around, she heard footsteps, those were high heels.

"You're drinkin'." It was Haley James, her best friend in the entire world. "Thank you Miss Obvious." Peyton said as Haley sat down beside her. "I didn't know that." She drank a bit more.

"You shoudn't drink. It's bad for you." Moral was such a huge part of who Haley was, in moments like this Peyton hated it. It was ruining the fun, even though it wasn't so fun to begin with.

"Your mom is looking all over for you, P." Haley was looking at Peyton, but Peyton was starring at the river. With tears in her eyes."She's really worried, and to tell you the truth I am too."

Haley put her hand in Peyton's. "You never acted this way before. You're drinking, you didn't help out your mom at the gallery, you didn't return any of my or Lucas's calls."

"Oh! So you are friends with him now, ha?" She felt jealous. She knew she's selfish but she coudn't help it. This was HER best friend.

"Honey. Lucas is not serial killer, as far as I know he didn't do anything so bad."

"He did." Moment she said it, she knew Haley will stare until she hears more. She countinued "He lied to everyone, he cheated on Rachel."

"You..." Haley was afraid to finish the sentence, "you two did it, didn't you?" It was the first time since she came to Rivercourt that Peyton looked at brunette."Haley Betha James! How dare you? I would never do that! Not with an asshole like him!" Peyton got up, ready to leave. Furious.

Haley ran after her. "Peyton, calm down! Sorry, 'kay? I'll never say it again, it' just that..." she knew she'll regreat the rest of sentence, but her parents raised her to be honest."You two have sexual chemisty, if I've ever seen one."

Peyton was about to explode, but Haley kept talking. "I know you, Peyton. We have been friends for too long for me not to. Not matter what you claim, you like this guy."

"Fuck him, and fuck you too." Peyton left. This was the first time ever she swore at Haley. She had no idea that you're hurting when you're she didn't know that beside Haley's bruised ego, she also left letter behind. It fell out of her bag as she was walking away. Haley picked it up, and started to read.

* * *

Rachel was in his room. He was hunging out with his girlfriend, but honestly all he could think about was where the hell was Peyton. Of course, he didn't show it to the outside. Rachel was really nice girl, but if he was honest with himself, between them there was nothing that could keep them together. "What's Radiohead? Sounds creepy." Rachel asked, look at the CD Peyton left on her desk.

She was listening to Radiohead while writing her essay yesterday. Peyton loved Radiohead, just like him. His girlfriend didn't even know who they were. "It's a bend. Amazing one." Lucas looked at the pillow next to him.

He coudn't get his roommate out of his head."What's this?" Rachled spotted amount of papers on the right side of the desk. Those papers weren't Peyton's, those were his. It wasn't some homework, it was his story. Something he hasn't shared with anyone yet. Moments of day dreaming were gone, he had to react fast, before she starts to read it. He jumped out of bed and took the papers away from Rachel.

"What's with you?" Rachel was surprised. "What is that?" And filled with questions.

"Nothing." He looked at the floor, her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I'm not stupid, boy. It's not nothing. C'mon. Let me see." Redhead reached to him, wanting to have the papers back. Almost demanding them. "Luke, c'mon, don't tease me. What is it?"

"It's personal." _And I don't want you to read it._ But he didn't say that.

Rachel smiled. "I'm your girlfriend, I can handle personal." She reached for it again.

He moved away."No!"

"Lucas!"

"Are you deaf! You're not the person I want to give it to!"

Rachle stood frozen now. She wasn't that person, what is that supose to mean? Did he had someone closer? Did he think of her as some dumb girl? She was hurt. Hurt cause maybe for the first time she wasn't the chosen one. She was always wanted and popular, it the way things were. Guys gave her everything, from jewerly to their V-cards and they always choosed her over other girls. Everybody wanted her, he did too.

Now, it looked like that changed."I'm not? Well fine, then you're not the person I wanna fuck. Ever again." She was so mad.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"Rachel slammed the door of Lucas and Peyton's room. Lucas looked at the papers. Who was the person he wanted as his first judge?

* * *

"Oh my God, Peyton!"

Anna Harper felt like someone just cut her legs of. Her only daughter, just 16 years old, was standing at the door step. was upstairs, he heard her name. He kind of missed her, it's been almost an entire day since he saw her. It seamed like such a long time, he run to see her. What he saw was nothing he expected. She, she was barely standing. There was too much alcohol in her system and you could see it. Everyone could.

"Miss Harper, I'll take care of her." He said, looking at this future stepmother. Deb was now also standing next to them, over time he figured she's Anna's bestfriend. Anna just nodded, both of them had a lot of surprise written on their faces. This wasn't like Peyton. He didn't knew Peyton for many years, like they did, but he was sure of it.

He put her hand around him. "Let me go!" She yelled really loud. It came to him as a surprise, but he shoudn't be surprised. She's not his biggest fan.

"We'll go now." He told to Deb and Anna, before he forced Peyton to let him touch her and practicly dragged her to their room.

He closed the door behind him."Okay, you need to take a shower. Do you need help?" He asked, looking her into her eyes.

She almost fell, he catched her. "Looks like you do."

"Don't!" She fights to get him off. She's sick of him. He hurted her, he hurted her pretty bad. "Don't touch me! I fuckin' hate you!"

Her words hurt him, she's all that he was thinking about all day long and she hates him. "No, you don't. You're just hurt cause Jake and you broke up."

Peyton felt sleepy, she lie on her bed, still wearing clothes. "Fuck off." She tells him before she closes her eyes.

Lucas is left there. What should he do? He takes her shoes off, damn it, her legs are the sexiest legs on the planet. "Peyton, I have to take you out of this clothes. Okay?"

No respond, she's asleep. She goes and starts to unbutton her dark blue shirt. Button by button, he gets to she her black bra. He's slightly turned on. It never happened this fast with Rachel, he wants her, he wants her so gets ridd of her shirt and undoes the button her tight jeans. She has panties that match. Her body is fuckin' flawless to him, he wants to kiss her right away. He fights his hormons, it would make him look like a asshole if he did that, he knows it. He takes her clothes and puts it on the chair. He covers her and stares at the for a while. She looks peaceful. He kisses her cheek and goes to read Byron, it's only 9 later, he takes a shower and gets into their bed. She haven't moved in hours, he diced to do something really stupid. He gets closer and closer. He gently touches her cheek, he's inches away from her face, he goes down, touching her neck. His hand runs over her boob and it sets him on. He wants her. She's still sleeping. He touches her stomach and dicedes to go a bit further. He kisses her neck softly. He's doing so many things he wished for. He gets closer to her lips.

* * *

A/N: I hope I gave you a good chapter and that I left you wishing for more. I'd really love to know what all of you think. If you bothered to read, be nice and review. :)

So, what do you think who's Brooke for Lucas? Do you think Peyton will wake up? How will she react?

In case you get bothered by Peyton's drinking, it's what she does. It's part of her character in this story, when she's hurt she drinks. Read & review.


	14. Lucas!

A/N: I apologize deeply for two things my dear readers.

1) I didn't upload a new chapter in forever. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for such a long time, I really am but I got a huge writer's block and I've been really busy. So in July I finally managed to write chapter 14 but then I logged in and updated so I didn't understand a thing. Took me a while, thank you rosie2333 for your help.

2) I'm sorry this chapter is they way it is. I think it sucks, but it's the Best this head of mind came up with. Give me guidelines (I seam to lose my talent, if I ever had it.)

** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story of mine. My grammar sucks and I ain't really that good, but you still cared enough to comment on it. Thank you very much. This chapter isn't the best present, but I'll try in the future. I promise. Read, review and enjoy. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 14 LUCAS!

He got even more closer. He could feel her perfume mixed with alcohol.

"Is she alright?" Anna opened the door of their room, in a second, Lucas moved to his side, pretending nothing ever though, in his head, a lot of things happened between them. He mumbled something and nodded to Anna, completely not sure what to say. "She's never been like this." Anna said, she was truly worried about the blond 16 year old.

Lucas nodded again, he looked at her too. She was so damn beautiful."I'll talk to her in the morning. Thanks for being such a good brother, Lucas." Anna smiled, then she went outside and closed the door.

Lucas wanted to puke, brother. He didn't have one emotion inside his body that saw Peyton as his sister. It was impossible to think of her that way, he figured everyone secretly saw it, even Rachel, but turns out he was hiding it good. No one could tell, or so he hoped. He went to sleep then, thinking about Peyton, in a not so siblings way.

* * *

Peyton woke up. Huge pain in her head was the reason for that. Her body was paying her back for all the vodka she drank yesterday. She looked at the clock; 11 am. Sun was hurting her eyes, she put pillow over her head. She wanted to sleep.

Anna walked into her room, she didn't try one bit to be quiet. "Get up." Anna said, to a stranger her voice would sound calm, but Peyton knew her mother. Anna was mad and disapoinnted in her only child. Peyton quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry, mom." Peyton said as her eyes met green eyes that belonged to her mother. The blonde knew that the punishment which was coming up is going to be painfull for her. But she really meant what she said. She did regret everything she did last night.

Anna nodded. "That's good 'cause way you acted last night isn't the way your father and I raised you, young lady. I'm very disappointed." Anna then crossed her arms. "And so is Larry, he expects your call later."

Peyton covered her face with her hands, her father knew too. "Now, you have to tell me. Why did you drink so much?"

"I don't know mom." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I felt hurt and I hate that feeling. A lot."

"What happened?" Anna asked.

Peyton just sat there quiet for a while. Telling the whole truth to her mother was something she was too scared to do. She coudn't do that. She then thought of Jake. That wonderful boy she wanted to be in love with. "Jake and I broke up." She looked down.

"Oh Peyton honey," Anna briefly hugged her daughter "things like that happen all the time. There are going to be bunch of boys you're going to kiss before you meet the one."

Anna smiled. "I bet it hurts now, but time heals everything trust me." She touched Peyton's cheek. "Don't get wasted again, it's bad for you."

Peyton nodded. She learned her lesson, Anna got up when Peyton spoke again. "Mom?" Anna turned around.

"How do you know Dan is the one?" Peyton looked at her mom filled with doubt. "I mean, you used to think dad is the one. You guys were married, promised to spend enternety together and it didn't work out. How can you be sure Dan and you won't break up?"

Anna smiled."I can't Peyton, I don't know for how long we will be together. But love is too beautiful to let it slip away. It gives you the most painful expierences of your life, but it's also the most beauiful thing on a planet."

Anna kissed the top of Peyton's head. "Love gave me you. So don't you ever give up on love, no matter what others say."

As soon as Anna left her room, Peyton grabbed her cellphone. She dailed a number she knew by heart. "Hi you alcoholic witch."

"Okay, I deserve that. I'm sorry Hales. I love you very very much."

"You better."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are, I have no other best friends but you. I'll come by later to give you your homework, 'kay?"

"Thanks. I love you H."

"Love you too P."

* * *

Lucas groaned as the bell ringed. Everyone started running to class. "Dude, hurry up. If you get me late again, I'll beat you up." Haley smiled and took Nathan's hand.

"Yeah, we are all _thrilled_ to go to sociology." Lucas rolled his eyes, this wasn't his day and he wasn't in the mood.

"Don't know 'bout you bro, but I wanna go to college." As three of them walked, Nathan's class wasn't far away from sociology classroom, where Haley and Lucas had to be. "You either hurry up, or stay here." Lucas didn't say anything, but he started walking faster.

Haley and him got in last minute. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood." Miss Roberts said as they sat down. There was no time for them to go to their usually seats, Lucas sat behind Jake and Haley sat behind him. "Scary." Said punk chick left from Jake, Lucas was almost positive her name was Amy.

Amy was a rebel, getting detention was her hobby. Miranda, president of 'Cleen Teens' who always has dumb Cleen Tean shirt was sitting behind her and on Luke's left. "Don't do things you'll regret, like the whole football team."

Amy wasn't known as slut, at least Lucas didn't hear such rumor. But Miranda saw everyone as sluts and manwhores, she was very judgemental. Her way was the ONLY right way, she was sure of it. "Okay, okay class. Clam down. Don't ruin my mood. Let's see who's missing." Miss Roberts opened the class book.

Lucas felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around. "Where's Peyton? She wasn't on our first period, did you wake her?" Haley asked.

"Hm, I tried." Lucas told her. "I got 'die and burn in hell' so I stopped." Haley gave him a nice smile, "That was nice for her usual. She's starting to like me." Lucas joked.

Haley laughed quietly. "Okay class, you're all here. Today we're studying Henry Spencer, open your textbooks..." Teacher said.

"Luke, can I ask you something?" Haley asked, trying not to get noticed by Miss Roberts. "Shoot." Lucas responded, looking at textbook.

"Does name Brooke means anything to you?" Haley bite her lower lip.

"There was this girl back home, Brooke Davis." Lucas whispread. "She's popular cheerleader and I was a just a nerd then, I had to tutor her. We became friends, why?"

"Oh really, just friends?" Haley ignored that Lucas asked why.

"Yeah, she's like a sister to me. Really bubbly personality, she calls me 'boyfriend'." Lucas smiled. "Again, why?"

Haley got letter out of her bag."This came to my adress, even though it says Lucas Scott, my mom opened it without reading for who it was. Sorry." She gave him the letter.

"I didn't read it, though." That was a lie.

"Okay, thanks." Lucas smiled and put the letter in his bag.

* * *

Peyton opened her eyes, her head was hurting so badly. "I'll never drink again." She quietly promised to herself before she got up. She took a shower and then crawl back into bed. She dialed a number. "Hey." No respond on the other side.

"I want to see you." She bitten her lower lip. "Meet me at Parkinson Square in 15 minutes, please?"

The other person just hunged up, Peyton brushed her hair and got dressed. She's going to wait.

* * *

"Lucas!" Female voice screamed loudly as he was about to exit his classroom.


End file.
